Pokemon & Digimon Tamers: Power of Four
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Takato and Guilmon must work with Ash and Pikachu to tried to save their loved ones and friends as they travel both worlds and back. TakatoxRika, GuilmonxRenamon, AshxSerena and PikachuxLucario.
1. The Beginning of a new Adventure

Five years had passed since the D-Reaper and the Parasimon incident, and now Takato Matsuki, who was eighteen years old, wearing a blue jacket, a white shirt and a pair of green zipped trousers, while his hair had grown longer and his goggles were now hanging around his neck, was walking down the street.

He leaned back against a glass window, stared at the sky and sighed; missing the old days, for most of the Tamers had gone their separate ways.

Jeri and Henry were now in the same high school, Ryo disappeared, as usual, Kazu and Kenta had both gotten part time jobs and for some strange reason, while Rika decided to finally follow in her mother's' footsteps to be a fashion designer and a model.

Takato had no idea as to why Rika had decided to choose the path she had taken, but broke from his thoughts towards her and his friends as he looked through the window of one particular shop.

As he looked at a toy shop, children were happily playing with stuffed toys, a pink creature was looking at Takato and...

Pink creature?

Takato then double-checked to see if the creature was real, which just stared deeply into Takato's eyes.

It's blue eyes... so mysterious, as if it was tempting Takato about something.

Takato turned around to try to catch himself, and when he turned back, the pink creature was gone.

"Strange..." Takato said aloud, confused as to what had just happened, but shrugged it off as he turned towards the park.

He walked through the park to find Guilmon, who was sitting alone near the fountain, to which he too was troubled with his thoughts.

And like Takato, Guilmon too had undergone various physical and mental changes.

He looked quite different than when he was still part of the Digimon Tamers, to which he now looked more mature, had lost most of his child-like state and had rather muscular body, as well as his chest, which had lost most of it's fat, showing his stomach now had six-pack, while his height had increased, making him an inch or two taller than Renamon.

Getting the attention of his Digimon, Takato asked. "Guilmon, what are you doing out?"

"I saw something strange, Takato. I saw a pink creature in the reflection of the fountain while I was taking a wash and when I turned around there was nothing there." Guilmon replied, making the brunette think the pink creature was no trick or coincidence they both saw it.

"You saw the pink creature too? So did I." Takato stated as he sat by Guilmon's side, as he then said. "There's something funny here going on."

"But what was that thing?" Guilmon then asked.

"I don't know." Takato admitted, thinking their little mystery had come to a sudden end.

But they were wrong when both, saw the pink creature again, above them in the trees.

"You again?" Guilmon said as he and Takato rose up.

"Just who are you?" Takato asked, wondering if the creature was a Digimon, a friend or an enemy.

"Our world is in danger. We need you." The creature spoke without even opening it's mouth, as if it was talking with telepathically.

"Your world? What do you...?" Takato began to ask, but the creature's eyes stopped him, as he and Guilmon were a little creeped out by the glow in his eyes.

"We need you. Run. Run to the river. Don't stop to meet anyone. Just run to the river. Run!" The creature told them.

As if it was guiding them, Takato and Guilmon stepped back a few feet before making a run.

"Why is it telling us to run to the river?" Guilmon had to ask, wondering why he was listening to the creature's plea.

"I don't know but we better do as it said otherwise who knows what might happen?" Takato said in reply as they kept running.

-Meanwhile-

In another section of the park, Rika sat down on the park bench, her appearance had changed too, for she was now wearing a long red dress, a fur collar coat, black high heeled shoes and a straw hat.

She now supported a more mature body, which included a pair of D sized breasts and a curvy and seductive figure.

"I know I have nothing to do but I never thought I'd be a fashion role model." Rika sighed.

"I don't know. Could've been worse." A voice told Rika, making the Nonaka look up to see her Digimon partner, Renamon, hidden in the treetops, causing Rika to then question. "How could it be worse, Renamon?"

"You could've gone swimming in a magical lake and your body transformed." Renamon said in reply, before she leapt in front of Rika, causing her to jump in surprise upon seeing Renamon's form.

"Renamon, what happened to you?" Rika managed to ask.

Renamon's body had changed completely.

She now had an hourglass figure, a huge bottom and now supported a pair of EE Sized breasts, which were no longer hidden under her mane.

"I swam in this stupid Digi Morph Spring and now I gained a body which looks like a sex role model." Renamon sighed.

"I don't know, Renamon. You look good in that body. I bet Impmon would..." Rika began to say, trying to make Renamon feel better, but the foxy Digimon then interrupted.

"Don't talk to me about him. We broke up a while back and..." Renamon started to say, before changing the subject, as two familiar individuals caught her eye.

"Hey, there's Takato and Guilmon. Where are they going in such a hurry?" Renamon then asked.

Rika looked over, wondering that too, as both suddenly saw Takato and Guilmon run in the distance, as though they looked panic-struck.

"I don't know but they are heading for the dangerous river. Renamon, mind getting my trainers cause I can't run in these high heels and we'll go after them." Rika said, causing Renamon to nod loyally in reply.

-Back with Takato and Guilmon-

The boys had managed to reach the raving river and looked at it, before both looked at each other in worry, wondering if they should do what the unknown creature had asked of them.

"That river shall be the gateway to our world." The creature then said as it appeared beside Takato.

"Just what are...?" Guilmon panted, wanting to know whom the creature was, but it just told him and Takato. "Jump. Just jump in and we shall meet again. Your destiny will begin."

Takato and Guilmon were shocked to hear they had to jump, but they didn't want to question the creature for some reason, to which both Tamer and Digimon then bent their knees and jumped, just as Rika and Renamon arrived at the river, both shocked to see them jump.

"Takato!" Rika called out.

"Guilmon, no!" Renamon cried out.

With a huge splash Takato and Guilmon jumped in the river and disappeared from view.

"Where did they go?" Rika asked in alarm as they rushed to find them, but they were gone.

"I'm worried. Where did they disappear to?" Renamon asked in worry, unable to see them or pick up on their scents.

"I don't like this. We better inform the others." Rika suggested. Causing Renamon to nod in agreement with her Tamer.

As they both began to head back, Rika couldn't stop worrying about Takato, while all Renamon could think of was Guilmon, hoping the red dino Digimon was alright.

-With Takato and Guilmon-

Both were pushed by the pressure of the water before they soon slipped into unconsciousness as a bright glow appeared before them, to which a huge red and white ball with a black dial on it appeared and opened up, making a huge light appear, which Takato and Guilmon fell into.

Takato and Guilmon continued to fall from the light as they went through a strange gateway with strange red and white colours before they emerged from the other end falling from a blue sky, falling like meteors towards a huge continent below and continued to fall towards one of the lands called... Kanto.


	2. Meeting Ash

The small town of Pallet Town awaited Serena's eyes as she walked down the path.

Eight years had passed since Ash had returned from his journeys and she thought she'd come over to see him and how he was doing.

As she began to venture toward the small town, Serena looked down at the red and white ball in her hands and said softly, her tone full of hope. "I hope Pikachu like this one I found."

"Hello Serena, dear. How are you?" A voice then broke the blonde from her thoughts, making Serena look up to see Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, who was outside the house, watering the plants.

"Oh, hello, Mrs Ketchum." Serena greeted in a friendly tone, before asking. "Is Ash at home?"

"He's at Professor Oak's lab, training with his Pokémon." Delia replied, before she smiled and commented. "But I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you." Serena said in reply, before she turned and headed to Professor Oak's lab, looking forward to seeing the black haired boy.

-Just outside Professor Oak's lab-

Ash Ketchum, now eighteen years old, was focusing his energy into his friend and partner, Pikachu, to which both were training with Charizard and Sceptile.

Ash still wore a cap, but his black hair, maintaining its usual style and spikiness had grown somewhat.

A navy blue jacket covered his chest but was unzipped, revealing the black shirt he wore underneath, while a pair of blue zipped trousers covered his legs.

Continuing their training, Charizard then leapt towards Pikachu, to which Ash then opened his eyes and he leapt, so did Pikachu, both avoiding Charizard's fist, which hit and demolished the rock Pikachu had been standing on.

Ash's other Pokemon, Greninja, Infernape, Oshawott and the others watched from the side as Pikachu then ducked under Sceptile's leaf blade and Charizard's fire blast.

"Ok, Pikachu. Hit Sceptile with Volt Tackle!" Ash then called out, which caused Pikachu to follow Ash's command as he then charged himself in yellow electricity, charged and slammed into Sceptile's chest and caused the Grass-type to crash into Charizard.

"That's great, Pikachu. If we keep our energy synchronised, we should win the next league next time." Ash said in a confident tone, causing Pikachu to gives a 'V' sign and say happily. 'Pika, Pika, Pikachu!"

"Okay, Charizard, Sceptile, you both did a great job. That's should be enough training for the day." Ash then said to Charizard and Sceptile, to which both got back up, nodded and smiled.

"Ah, Ash, there you are. I see you're still mastering how to use your energy with your Pokémon." Professor Oak said as he walked onto the field, with Serena following him.

"Yeah. I managed to master mine with Greninja, Charizard and Pikachu. It's the others I need more practice on." Ash told the Professor in reply as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

"Indeed. Also, a dear friend of yours' from Hoenn has come to see you." Professor Oak informed Ash as he then moved aside, allowing Ash, Pikachu and his Pokémon to see Serena.

"Serena! Long time no see!" Ash called out, glad to see the blonde, as was Pikachu, who waved his right hand and said "Pikachu!"

Serena blushed at seeing Ash and how much he had grown, before she smiled and said.. "Hello, Ash. It's been a long time. I thought I'd come to Kanto and see how you are doing."

"That's nice of you Serena." Ash replied, before he got curious and asked her. "How's Braixen and the others?"

"Oh, I brought Braixen with me, as well as Sylveon." Serena said in reply, but then told Ash. "I did however leave Pancham at home, but I've got a new Pokémon who I'd like to introduce to you and Pikachu."

Curious, Ask asked. "Who is it?"

Serena smiled as she then threw the Pokéball into the air, which opened up, causing a huge light to emit from it.

And when the light faded and the Pokémon came out, it was revealed to a female Lucario, but unlike most Lucarios, she had some human features on her, which included a curvy butt and pair of huge EE sized breasts.

Upon seeing the Lucario, Pikachu blushed in surprise, while Lucario looked at Ash and smiled, glad to meet the human Serena talked so highly about.

But when she saw Pikachu, she blushed as well, while Ash's other male Pokémon also looked at her in stun and awe.

"Whoa. A Lucario. But I've never seen a Lucario looking like that." Ash commented.

"This Lucario must have found some kind of secret pond that caused her body to look like this." Professor Oak guessed, causing Ash, Pikachu and Serena to look at him.

"You mean that Poke Morph Spring?" Serena asked, before she said. "A year ago, I saw Lucario enter the lake and came out looking like this. But she became my Pokémon after our battle. I came here so you can help me, Professor Oak."

"Of course. I also like to know how the change..." Oak began to say, but stopped when Greninja looked up in the air and pointed upwards, while shouting his name and sections of it.

With Greninja's call, everyone all looked up to see two fireballs heading towards the field ahead of them, which then hit the ground, hard, causing the ground to shake and forced everyone to try and stand their ground.

After the shockwave wore off, Serena questioned. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it looked like it came from those fields. Come on!" Ash said as he and Pikachu dashed off to see what had caused the quake and what had fallen.

After Ash had reached the field, he and Pikachu were surprised greatly as they saw a young man and a red dinosaur they had never seen before within the two craters, out cold.

"Over here!" Ash called to Oak and Serena, before he informed them. "It's a young boy and some kind of creature!"

Worried for them, Ash then bent down and shook the brown haired boy and asked. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?"

Mimicking both Ash's actions and feelings of worry, Pikachu began shaking the red dinosaur creature, calling out something in his Poké-tongue, before he heard a small groan, before the red dinosaur opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet.

"Ouch. My body. Where am I?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Wah...! This Pokémon talk too? I thought only Team Rocket's Meowth could do that!" Serena said, stunned.

"Pokemon? I am a Digimon." The red dino then got out as he turned to see Pikachu, causing him to then jump back and instinctively position himself in a fighting stance.

"Who are you? What kind of Digimon are you?" He questioned.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked back in confusion.

"Slow down. Nobody's going to harm you." Oak begin to say, before another groan was heard, causing the red dino to turn to see the young man with goggles rise.

"Takato, are you ok?" He asked, to which, after Takato rubbed his head, he said in reply. "Yeah Guilmon, I am fine. But where are we?"

"Phew. That goodness you woke up." Ash sighed in relief, only for Takato to then see him, his Pokémon and fall back down in shock, making him ask. "Who are you? Where am I?"

-An hour later-

After heading back inside and trying to clear everything up, Takato drank some milk to calm his nerves as he looked at Ash and Serena, who were sitting opposite of him on sofas.

"So I'm in a different world filled with creatures called Pokémon, right?" Takato asked.

"That's right. You fell from the sky like a pair of meteors." Serena replied, her attention turning to Takato's Digimon as she asked. "So that creature you have is called a Digimon?"

"Yes. But how did I fall from the sky? I remember jumping in the river..." Takato said, before it hit him, causing the brunette to quickly stand up.

"Wait a minute! How did I get here? That pink creature with the long tail. Did it bring me here?" He questioned.

"Pink creature?" Ash asked, thinking he knew the Pokémon Takato was talking about.

"With a long tail? You mean Mew has something to do with you coming here?" He then questioned.

"Mew?" Takato asked.

"A Legendary Pokémon" Professor Oak explained. "Mew are usually a friendly sort, while some can sense an approaching crisis to the world."

"Is that what it meant by my destiny?" Takato asked, as he then told Ash and the others. "Mew said that Guilmon and I have some destiny coming here to this world."

"Hmm... I am bit concerned as well." Ash admitted.

But changing the subject, Ash then offered. "Anyway, Takato, if you need help, you'll find me and my Pokémon are ready to help you anyway we can."

"You can? Thank you, Ash." Takato replied, grateful for the black haired boy's kindness.

-Outside-

While their human partners were talking amongst each other, Guilmon was sitting by the tree, talking to Pikachu, Charizard and Serena's Lucario.

"So let me get this straight. Even though you speak in this Poké-Tongue, I can still understand what you are saying?" Guilmon asked.

" _Yeah, if you want to put it that way._ " Charizard said in his roars, before asking, curious. " _So you Digimon can evolve by using some of your human's energy_?"

"Yeah. We can reach the Levels of Champion, Ultimate, Mega and even obtain new forms of Digivolution depending on certain circumstances." Guilmon replied, before he turned to Lucario and asked. "Tell me, not being rude or anything, but do all female Pokémon have bodies like that."

" _No. I swam in the Poke Morph Spring which gave me this body. Other female Pok_ _é_ _mon have features different from males like Pikachu's tail can be different._ " Lucario replied, as she looked at her body.

"That sounds a bit like the Digi Morph Spring that my friend swam in the past" Guilmon said, remembering Renamon, before he turned to Pikachu and asked. "So you and Ash have been best friends like forever?"

" _Of course. I admit I didn't get along with Ash at first, but after he kept showing his kindness, we became great friends. We have been through so much on our adventures, and we don't plan on stopping them._ " Pikachu said in his Poke-Tongue, as he then crossed his arms and asked. " _So what is this Digital World like, and are there any bad Digimon as well as good?_ "

"Oh yeah. Definitely evil ones." Guilmon replied, his thoughts going back to the past, which included facing the wild Digimon, Beelzemon and Parasimon, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark shook his head and stood.

"I better go check on Takato" Guilmon said.

Pikachu nodded in agreement with the Digimon and was about to head back inside.

But before he followed him, he caught glimpse of a pair of binoculars through the bushes, which quickly tucked themselves back in and scampered away.

' _Oh great, I think we might get a visit from Team Rocket soon. Don't those guys ever learn_?' Pikachu thought, starting to get annoyed and frustrated as to why they continued to try and capture him, before he then followed Guilmon, while the other Pokémon stayed in the field.


	3. Unite to Fight

Guilmon and Pikachu re-entered the house to see Takato, Ash and Serena were still talking.

Curious, Guilmon asked. "Takato, did you learn more on things?"

"Yeah. According to Ash, that pink creature we saw must have been Mew, a Legendary Pokémon as they called it." Takato replied.

"Mew?" Guilmon questioned, causing Takato to nod in reply, before he told Guilmon. "Yeah. Also I learnt about Ash and his adventures. He learnt a lot and met many interesting Pokémon. But they do have one annoying people who keeps bothering them."

"They call themselves Team Rocket, they are always causing trouble for us, especially with capturing Pikachu." Ash said, as he then stated "And really, this is getting old now that they've been stalking me for years."

"Sounds like a nasty bunch." Guilmon said in reply, making Pikachu nod in agreement.

While the Digimon Tamers had learnt a little more about Ash, Pikachu and their world, the Pokémon Trainer wished to learn more about Takato and his world, however, a sudden scream came from outside, causing Serena to rise in shock.

"That's Lucario's cry!" She said in panic.

"Pika!?" Pikachu called in shock, leaping onto Ash's shoulder before Ash and Takato rose from their seats.

"What's going on?" Takato questioned as they all bolted for the door where they all saw a large Meowth robot, which had Lucario and Braixen in both of it robotic hands, while Charizard, Infernape, Greninja and Sceptile snarled at seeing the pair captured.

"Oh no! Lucario! Braixen!" Serena cried out.

"What is that thing?" Takato asked.

"Again with the questions, so twerpish indeed!" A female said in reply, which was followed by a male voice adding. "The answer to come as we feel the need."

"Indeed!" A third voice ended.

The head of the robot then opened up to reveal a red haired woman who was dressed in a white suit with a red 'R' on it, a blue haired man with a similar outfit and a small cat with a golden coin on his head.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice on the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The Fiery Destroyer! Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion. James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of TEAM ROCKET!" They called together, before another creature emerged.

"Wobbuffet!" It added.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Serena snarled.

Jessie laughed as she then said. "So the two twerps are reunited, and even brought in a new third twirp as well?"

"We be taking these two." She then said, causing Meowth to add. "As well as Pikachu and that red dino you have there!"

"You're not taking Pikachu as long as I live! And this is getting tiring, Team Rocket!" Ash snarled as Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity.

Takato looked at both Ash and Serena and then Team Rocket.

"This is Team Rocket you spoke about?" He asked.

"You've got that right. We also seen that red Pokémon of yours'. It's new to us, but it would be great as the Boss' ultimate prize!" Meowth stated.

"Me? A Pokémon?" Guilmon asked, causing Pikachu, who remained on the offensive, to tell Meowth. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika!"

"What? How dare you call me an idiot!" Meowth snarled, before he added. "And he looks like a Pokémon to us, why else would he hang around you?"

"Free Lucario and Braixen!" Serena then demanded.

"You must be joking. This Pokémon swam in that spring, making her unique, so she's all ours now!" James said.

"I'd swim in it too, if I wasn't already perfect." Jessie commented.

But then, they were surprised to hear Takato and Guilmon laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" James questioned, wanting an answer.

"You really are fools. Guilmon's a Digimon, not a Pokémon." Takato told him, reaching for his D-Power as he then said. "If you like, we show you a demonstration right now. Guilmon, let's give them a little scare."

"It'll be my pleasure." Guilmon smirked.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to..." Guilmon began to call as he surrounded himself in a red sphere and emerged as Growlmon, only Growlmon's body looked more muscular than before.

"Growlmon!" He then announced.

Team Rocket looked in shock and awe as Growlmon towered over there, to which Ash and Serena, as well as Ash's Pokemon were just as surprised.

"So this is Digivolving?" Serena asked, amazed.

"Yeah. Let us help you rescue Lucario and Braixen." Takato said, making Ash smirk and say. "And Charizard and Pikachu will help out as well."

Pikachu and Charizard nodded in reply to Ash's words as Pikachu leap onto Charizard's back and they took flight.

"You think that would scare Team Rocket?!" Jessie snarled.

"Well we got some tricks of our own." James added, before he, Jessie and Meowth went back into their machine and fired the robotic fist that had with Braixen in it at Growlmon.

"Come on, give us a challenge." Growlmon said as he held his hand up and used to the blade-like appendage attached to the side of his arm to chop through the robotic arm, releasing Braixen.

"Braixen!" Serena called out as ran over and hugged her fire Pokémon.

"Are you alright?" The blonde then asked, causing Braixen to nod in happiness, as well as reassure her trainer in her Poke Tongue.

"Then taste RoboMeowth's Flamethrower!" Meowth snarled from within the machine, pressing a button, which caused RoboMeowth's mouth to open, revealing a flame gun aimed at Growlmon.

"We've gotta free Lucario!" Ash called, before acting fast and commanding. "Charizard, block that Flamethrower with your Fire Blast! Pikachu, use your Iron Tail to save Lucario!"

Charizard did as Ash had told him and flew right in front of the RoboMeowth and used his Fire Blast attack at the flame gun, as well as inside, burning Jessie, James and Meowth and revealing them smeared in ash.

With Pikachu, he then leapt off Charizard's back and used his Iron Tail to smash the other robotic arm, before he grabbed Lucario and braced them as both hit the ground.

Pikachu and Lucario looked at each and blushed again, due to two things: one: Pikachu rescued Lucario, for she was most grateful.

And two: Pikachu landed on top of Lucario's breasts by accident.

"Lucario, are you ok?" Serena then called out, breaking the awkwardness between the two, causing Lucario to then smile and nodded.

"You twerps won't win again!" James snarled as they were now burnt free, before he and Jessie withdrew their Pokémon, ready to fight.

"Let's wrap this up! Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Charizard! Flamethrower! Greninja! Water Shuriken! Sceptile! Solar Beam!" Ash called out, causing Takato to add. "Let's end this, Growlmon!"

"Pikachhhuuu!" Pikachu called out loudly as he fired a tremendous amount of electricity.

Greninja created a water shuriken in his hands and threw it with great force.

Sceptile powered up his attack and fired a huge beam of energy, while Charizard fired a huge blast of flames from his mouth.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roarer as he too fired a huge blast of flames from his mouth, causing all the attacks to collide with the panicking forms of Team Rocket, before the attacks all collided in one explosion, sending them flying in the sky.

"Why do we lose to these twerps? It so not fair!" Jessie wailed.

"Knew we should've escaped when we had the chance." Meowth said sadly.

James however, rub his hand in his chin thoughtly. "Digimon, huh?"

"Team Rocket blasting off again!" They all called out as they disappeared into the sky with their using ding sounds.

With Team Rocket gone, Growlmon reverted back to Guilmon and said. "That did the trick"

"Ash, Takato, thank you for saving Braixen and Lucario." Serena said happily, grateful to both of them.

"No worries, Serena." Ash smiled as he and Takato walked up to her, only to then say. "But I get the feeling he haven't seen the last of them."

"Hey, Guilmon, that Digivolve scene was really something." Infernape spoke in his Poke tongue.

"Thanks. And you guys are good fighters too." Guilmon replied, making him, Pikachu and the others smile.

"Pikachu..." A voice said, causing Pikachu to turn and saw Lucario, who blushed a bit before she bowed.

"Thank you for saving me." She said, her tone full of nothing but respect and gratefulness toward him.

"Oh, well... no worries" Pikachu said, blushing and scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at her praise, which Guilmon took notice of and smiled as he thought. 'That Pikachu really likes that Lucario. Still, we need to find out why we're here.'

Unknown them them, they were watched by a mysterious creature from above.

He look like a large bipedal feline, with a white body, pronounced purple tail and stomach, feline head, and a mass of flesh connecting the center of its back to its head behind its neck.

Its appearance has been likened to an oversized cross of cat, squirrel and kangaroo, which glared at the group below before it disappears.

-At Ash's house-

As the sun had set and the moon had rose, Takato sat outside watching the night sky, before Ash came out with drinks.

"Here you go, Takato." Ash said as he handed Takato a cup, making the brunette smile and say in reply. "Thanks, Ash. You know... I still don't know why Mew send us here."

"I don't know either but we might see it again and maybe it can tell you. I promise Pikachu, Serena and I agree to help you learn the truth" Ash said, trying to lift Takato's spirits, before he offered. "Listen, we are heading to Pewter City tomorrow and ask Brock. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure. Would be nice." Takato said, realizing Ash's shoulders were bare, which caused him to then ask. "Hey Ash, where's Pikachu?"

However, they got their answer when they saw in the field in front of them Guilmon and Pikachu training, to which Pikachu dodged a Pyro Sphere attack from Guilmon, before using his Electro Ball, which Guilmon dodged too.

"He's training with Guilmon. They want to get better acquainted with each other." Ash smiled.

"Heh. I see. Still it would be nice to see your other friends." Takato said, as both he and Ash looked at the stars.

-Meanwhile at Team Rocket's base-

"James, what do you want?" The boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni, asked as James knelt before him.

"Boss I know we've been away for some time but we got some interesting news. There some kind of new creature who was with the twerps right now. They call a Digimon." James said.

Intrigued, Giovanni asked. "A Digimon? What is that?"

"It's some kind of creature which evolves with human strength, and I can tell he's not from this world" James replied.

"Interesting." Giovanni said, before he instructed. " Now here's my order, go after that Digimon and bring it to me. If he is from a different world, then it could be useful in my quest for world conquest. If you can't capture it, bring me some of its data if you have to."

"Yes Boss!" James replied loyally and ran out.

With James gone, Giovanni thought deeply. 'Digimon huh? If there are supposedly more powerful or just as strong as Digimon, then imagine when they are under my control. I will need that data to open a portal to that world so I can capture them all and make them all my servants.'


	4. Takato's Gym Battle

It was a long journey for Takato, Guilmon, Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Lucario, as they began to travel to Cerulean City, after visiting Pewter City to find out that Brock was not there.

"I wonder why Brock's in Cerulean City." Takato said to his friends as they walked through the city.

"Well, he is a Pokémon Doctor, so maybe he's got an appointment here?" Ash suggested, continuing to make his way through the city alongside his friends, while Pikachu sat on his left shoulder.

Curious, Guilmon asked. "So where do you he think he would be?"

"The Pokémon Centre I'm guessing." Serena said in reply.

"And I bet he'll be flirting with Nurse Joy again before Croagunk Poison Jabs." Ash teased, causing Pikachu to nod and laugh a little.

"Ok, so let's go to the Pokémon centre" Serena said, causing Lucario to nod in agreement with her Trainer, before they, alongside Ash and Pikachu began to head off.

However, Takato and Guilmon remained on the spot, as they saw a sign that said 'Cerulean Gym'.

"Pokémon have their own Gyms?" Takato questioned, before he faced Guilmon and suggested. "Maybe we could check it out?"

"Sure. It may help get us stronger" Guilmon said in reply.

Takato nodded as he looked at Guilmon's hands, which were now bandaged in a cross style, because of an incident during his training with Pikachu, to which he accidently cut both hands on some barbed wire, so they had to bandage his arms up.

-Meanwhile, back in the field where Guilmon and Pikachu were training-

James and Meowth were inspecting the barbed wire, before they noticed a tiny, red patch of Data on it, which James collected, placing what he could gather in a small glass bottle.

"Why do you think da boss wants that Data for?" Meowth asked curiously.

"I have one theory. Maybe he plans for Team Rocket to move to the world where they come from and capture every Digimon as they call it, and use them to capture all the Pokémon" James said, though it was just a guess.

"Ha! Then why didn't you say so. Then we might get a Digimon to capture Pikachu and that big breasted Lucario." Meowth replied.

"Right." James said back, before he then looked around, noticing they were one member short and asked. "Where's Jessie?"

-Back with Takato and Guilmon-

The duo entered the Gym, surprising them both to see most of the stadium was filled with water, while several platforms floated on water.

"Did someone break a pipe?" Guilmon asked, confused.

"No, because the Cerulean Gym is mostly a Water-type Gym." Came a voice from above, before an orange haired woman landed in front of Takato and Guilmon.

She wore a bikini top, showing much of her cleavage and wore a blue beach-like skirt.

"Rika?" Takato asked, only to see the woman was not the Digimon Queen, making the brunette then ask. "No wait a minute. Who are you?"

"I am Misty, the Leader of this Gym" The girl said as she crossed her arms.

"And why have you come here?" She then asked.

"What do you mean why have we came here? We came here to train. This is a Gym right?" Guilmon replied, further confused.

"I am afraid you're mistaken. A Pokémon Gym is different from a regular one. Here you must Battle the Gym Leader to earn the Badges needed to get into the Pokémon League" Misty told them.

"What?" Takato and Guilmon said out loud, most of what Misty had explained just confused them greatly.

"That is true. So if you want the Crusade Badge, you must defeat me and my Water Pokémon in Battle" Misty told Takato and Guilmon, before she then turned to Guilmon and said. "I wonder are you gonna to Battle me with this creature, because I can tell he's a Fire-type and Fire-types are weak against Water."

"Oh? We'll just see about that! Challenge accepted!" Guilmon snapped, as he knew water didn't affect him much, but Takato just looked concerned, unsure what he had gotten into.

-Meanwhile-

"Ash. It's good to see you again. So how's your journey?" Brock asked as Ash and Serena met him outside the Pokémon Centre.

"It's still coming along. I'm still thinking of becoming a Pokémon Master." Ash said, making Pikachu nod in reply, while a look of determination appeared on his face.

"And you must be Serena?" Brock said, turning his attention to Serena as he then said. "Ash has told me a lot about you."

"He did?" Serena blushed as she looked at Ash.

Brock then turned to Lucario and had to ask. "And did she in fact swim in the Poke Morph Spring? I had heard rumours about it."

Lucario blushed and nodded.

"Listen Brock. We just met a curious boy with a creature called a Digimon. They said Mew have brought them here." Ash said, changing the subject, which caused Brock to ask. "Really? Is he with you?"

Serena looked behind, but saw that Takato and Guilmon were not with them.

"Hey! They're gone! They're not here!" She called.

"But they were here a..." Ash began to say, before he and Brock came to the same conclusion. "Uh oh."

-Back at the Gym-

Misty and Takato stood on the end of the edge of the stadium while Guilmon stood on one of the platforms.

"You know, I've never seen this creature before. Are you sure he's not a new breed of Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"Of course not. But if we're gonna fight, let's do this." Takato said in reply, refusing to back away from a challenge.

"Good. Go, Gyarados!" Misty called out as she threw her Pokéball in the air, which then opened to reveal a huge blue Dragon-like creature, which stood in the water and glared down at Guilmon.

"Whoa. Here's huge! Now this is a challenge." Guilmon just said as he got into his fighting position.

Seeing they were ready to fight, Misty quickly took the lead and commanded. "Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados obeyed the order and fired a powerful blast of water from its mouth, which Guilmon managed to dodge, ducking out of the way.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then called out, fighting back as he spat out a fireball.

However, Gyarados knocked it away with his tail.

Continuing to remain in the game, Misty called out. "Now, Gyarados, use Surf!"

"Guilmon, dive into the water to avoid it!" Takato quickly instructed, to which Guilmon dove into the water, avoiding Gyarados' Surf attack.

"What are you're doing? Fire types are weak against water!" Misty called to Takato, confused and thinking Takato was just some rookie Trainer who had gotten lost.

"Don't worry about him. He can swim." Takato grinned.

While Misty wanted to continue questioning Takato and his ideas, Guilmon then leapt out of the water and called out in a strong tone of voice. "Rock Breaker!"

He then slammed his fists into Gyarados' head, causing the Dragon Pokémon to stumble back a bit.

"I've gotta admit, you surprised me. Took us both by surprise" Misty said, sounding actually impressed.

"Yeah, well you and Gyarados are not bad yourself." Takato replied, being nice, before he had to say. "However, we're not finished yet."

"In that case, let's see if you can take on Gyarados' ultimate attack. Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Misty called out.

"Dragon Rage?" Takato and Guilmon said together, both were confused, before the confusion heightened and worry filled both the Digimon Tamer and Digimon when four more Gyarados appeared from within the water.

"Now there are four of them?" Guilmon asked in surprise.

The four Gyarados then continued their attack as they span together to make a huge water tornado that slowly edged towards Guilmon, before he was swept into it, causing him to yell out as he helplessly span around in it.

"Look's like our Battle will be over soon." Misty commented with a sly smirk.

But not wanting to lose, Takato clenched his fist, before he pulled out his D-Power.

"Guilmon, Matrix Digivolve!" The Gogglehead called out, causing a red glow to emerge from within the water tornado, which then broke apart.

And, to Misty's shock and surprise, WarGrowlmon appeared out of it and landed in the water, in front of Gyarados.

"What? It Evolved?" Misty gasped.

"Digivolved, actually." Takato said in relief.

"Ok, dragon breath! You think that attack was good, watch this! Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon roared as he opened his chest plates and fired a huge laser from it, which hit Gyarados and crashed the Dragon Pokémon outside the stadium.

"Gyarados!" Misty called out as she approached Gyarados and saw the Pokémon had been knocked out.

"We did it! We won!" Takato cheered, causing Guilmon to De-Digivolve back, before Guilmon then leapt back at Takato and they hugged.

Misty scowled and was about to tell Takato that he cheated when...

"That's enough, Misty!"

Misty looked up in surprise to see Ash, Brock, Serena, Pikachu and Lucario had just arrived.

"Ash? Brock?" Misty asked, surprising even Takato and Guilmon.

"It's ok, Misty. He's not from this world, and that isn't a Pokémon you fought, it's a Digimon." Ash told her.

"A Digimon?" Misty asked as she looked at Guilmon, who nodded at her.

"We'll explain everything to you. You'll understand soon." Brock told Misty, making her curious as to what other secrets Takato and Guilmon were holding.

-Meanwhile-

James and Meowth found Jessie was having some troubles with Wobbuffet.

"Why didn't you deflect those attacks when they attacked us together!" Jessie complained.

"Wobbuffet!" The Pokémon just said, causing Jessie to fall down in exhaustion.

"Maybe we should tell Jessie what the Boss plans to do?" James told Meowth, who nodded and said. "Agreed."


	5. Mew's Reveal

"So you come from a different world where these Digimon creature exist?" Misty asked Takato after Ash and Brock had explained their story.

"Yes, and it seems Mew has something to be with them being here." Ash then said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you this sooner it's just... we didn't think a Gym would be something like this." Takato said, slightly embarrassed at his misunderstanding, as too was Guilmon, who was sitting beside Pikachu and Lucario.

"It's alright. Besides, you are pretty strong for a Tamer." Misty said, smiling slyly, before she then saw Serena and asked. "Oh hello, you're new here. Who are you?"

"This is Serena. She's a friend from the Hoenn Region" Ash said, introducing her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Serena said in a friendly tone.

"It's the first time I've seen you and your Digimon as well, Takato. My name is Brock. Ash told you about me." Brock said as he put a hand on Takato's shoulder.

"Thanks Brock. We came to you if you have any idea on..." Takato began to say, before Guilmon and Pikachu both sensed something and turned to look outside.

"Pika, Pi, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called to Ash, getting his attention, before he and Guilmon ran out.

"Pikachu, what's wrong? Wait!" Ash called out as he followed them, causing Takato and the others to follow Ash, to which they all headed out of the Gym where they saw a ball of light coming their way.

Unsure of what it was, or whether it was good or bad, Serena asked. "What is that?"

Lucario sensed it aura from within it, a surprised expression appeared on her face as she then turned to Pikachu.

" _You don't think...?_ " She asked him, causing Pikachu to nod and say in reply. " _Yeah, it's Mew alright_."

The ball of light then revealed Mew in all its glory, stunning the group and causing Misty to say. "It's Mew!"

"So that's Mew?" Serena gasped, amazed to see one firsthand, while Takato and Guilmon were not so happy to see it.

"It's you! You're the one who brought us here to this world! Why did you do this? What is our destiny?!" Takato shouted in anger, confused as to why Mew had pulled them out of their world and away from their friends and families.

"Takato, try and calm down." Brock said.

"Just why did you bring us here and separate us from our friends!" Guilmon called out.

Mew looked down on them and then said, using its telepathically. {You are brought here because our world is in peril. From two threats.}

"Two threats?" Serena asked, feeling somewhat worried.

{Yes. You all managed to take down every criminal masterminds such as Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic and more... Only Team Rocket remains and they are up to no good.} Mew said.

"Team Rocket? Figures we'd have to face them again. What are they up to this time?" Ash snarled.

{They have captured many innocent Pokémon and put them in a dungeon beneath the ground. And what's more, Giovanni is planning something big after he learnt about the Digital World.} Mew said.

"The Digital World!?" Guilmon asked in a stunned tone.

{They are creating a portal that leads to the Digital World, where they plan on capturing all the Digimon and then they will use them to capture all the other Pokémon.} Mew informed, before telling the Trainers, Tamer, Pokémon and Digimon. {And somehow they gained the Data from you, Guilmon, after your training with Pikachu.}

"Of course. The barbed wire. Guilmon hurt himself on it!" Takato said, only for his realization to turn to concern, making him ask. "And they are after Digimon now?"

{Yes, they plan to kidnap and brainwash all the Digimon into their loyal servants.} Mew said.

Guilmon was horrified, to think if Renamon, Lopmon and the other female Digimon wound up in cells, crying, while Terriermon, Impmon and the other male Digimon would fall under Giovanni's control.

"No! I won't allow that to happen! We've got to stop Team Rocket!" Guilmon stated, making Takato nod in agreement, not wanting the Digimon or his friends put in harm's way.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, to which Ash nodded as well.

{However, Team Rocket is nothing compared to the true threat.} Mew then said, which worried them and made Serena ask. "What true threat?"

{Mewtwo...} Mew said, the answer shocking everyone.

"Mewtwo? But I thought Mewtwo is a good Pokémon! And which one is this? The male one of the female one who can turn Mega?" Ash stated.

{The first male Mewtwo you met has begun to feel some uneasy changes, before Mewtwo eventually split into two sides, one good, one evil. And despite fighting his dark side, the evil Mewtwo absorbed the good Mewtwo.}Mew replied, before adding, looking over at Takato and Guilmon. {And now he's planning to eradicate anything he thinks would be a threat. He must have sets his sights on the Digital World since he saw you two.}

"This is terrible. Two evils after the Digital World and Rika and the others have no idea. We've got to get back!" Takato said.

"Wait, what about all the Pokémon that ares locked up there?" Ash suddenly questioned, before he told Takato. "We can't just leave them!"

"Ash is right. All those Pokémon have to be freed" Serena said in a determined tone, causing Mew to tell them. {They're right you know. To stop Team Rocket, you must free those Pokémon first. Mewtwo was trying to find someway to enter the Digital World. No doubt you freeing them would grasp his attention. And if he knew about that portal that Giovanni is building...}

"Then he'd enter it himself." Takato said in shock.

{Exactly. You've got to destroy that portal before Mewtwo can find it.} Mew stated

"So that why you brought us here? To stop Mewtwo?" Guilmon asked.

" _So what kind of power does this new Mewtwo have?_ " Pikachu questioned Mew.

{He can make himself invisible, instant travel, brainwashing and he boasts a terrifying power.} Mew said in reply.

" _That's terrible!_ " Lucario said, hating the thought such a Pokémon had such abilities that could spell disaster for everyone.

"I'll call the other heroic Trainers and Gym Leaders so they can assist us in defeating Team Rocket." Misty then said, to which she and Brock rushed off, while Serena looked in worry as Ash clenched his hand in a fist, and Lucario looked worried, for Pikachu's cheeks sparked with fury.

"Takato, I'll help you get back to your world, but you've gotta help us free all those Pokémon. If there's one thing I cannot stand is imprisoned Pokémon" Ash said.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu added, agreeing with Ash.

Takato and Guilmon looked to each other before they turned back and nodded.

"Don't worry. We will. We're not leaving until Team Rocket is crushed for good!" Takato stated in reply.

"They won't get away with this. We promise." Guilmon added.

Pikachu smiled as he leapt towards Ash's backpack, opened it and took out a brown, tattered, but nice looking scarf.

" _Thanks, Guilmon. And of our gratitude, please, take this. This scarf represents our friendship._ " Pikachu said as he held it out, making Guilmon smile as he took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck before he tied the ends together, causing the ends to move in the wind.

"You do look heroic, Guilmon." Takato commented, which caused Guilmon to smile.

"Ok, onto Team Rocket's base!" Ash called out as he, Pikachu and his friends began their new adventure, while Mew watched on and smiled, knowing if anyone could stop these evils it was them.

-Meanwhile-

"You mean there's more creatures where that red dinosaur came from?" Jessie questioned, just as she and James walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, and maybe we can get our own Digimon to finally defeat those twerps." James smirked, imagining a giant mechanical-based Digimon, standing over Ash's defeated body, while grasping his unconscious Pikachu.

"Yes, we will finally capture that Pikachu and Lucario at last!" Jessie cheered, just as they arrived in the main room to see a huge portal with a huge ring on it being constructed.

"Boss, we have the Data!" James announced as he handed the bottle over to Giovanni, who smirked.

"Excellent. It won't be long now." He stated.

However, the mood of victory for Team Rocket was cut when sirens sounded loudly throughout the headquarters.

"It seems we have some visitors. Minions, take care of them. You three finish working on the portal." Giovanni instructed. "I won't have anything foiling my plans."


	6. The Battle Against Team Rocket

A huge battle occurred at the Team Rocket base, to which many Pokémon Trainers were Battling against Team Rocket's goons.

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Lucario, Takato, Guilmon, Misty and Brock were making their way towards the throne room of the base, determined to stop Giovanni from his plans on enslaving all in the Digital World and their friends.

"If Team Rocket enters that portal to the Digital World, then our Pokémon will be in peril!" Misty said, to which Guilmon agreed with the red haired girl, before he said. "And with the power of Digivolution, they'll force the Digimon to capture every Pokémon."

"You're not going anyway twerps!" A voice suddenly called out, making the Trainers and Tamers stop in their tracks.

"Oh not them again!" Takato groaned, for he immediately recognised the voices.

"Again with the questions, so twerpish indeed!" Jessie said as she, James and Meowth appeared in front of them, making James add. "The answer to come as we feel the need."

"Indeed!" Meowth called out.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice on the black darkness of the universe!"

"I forgot to record this on video." Ash mocked, causing Team Rocket to stop their dramatic entrance and almost fall over.

"Can you three clowns not interfere? What you're trying to do is put our world out of balance!" Brock spoke up.

"Not so fast. We're making this portal our reality! Once we get our own Digimon..." James began to say, to which Meowth finished. "We can finally capture your Pikachu, that Lucario and all the Pokémon in the world!"

Pikachu and Lucario snarled at this, while it angered the others, making Serena say. "There's no way we let you do that!"

"Ash, Serena, we'll handle this three. You go and stop the boss with Takato and Guilmon!" Misty told them.

"Oh no you don't!" Jessie suddenly called out as she held up her Pokéball, followed by James.

"Oh yes we do! Charizard, help us reach the top!" Ash called out as he threw his Pokéball out, releashing Charizard, before he and Serena quickly climbed aboard his back.

"Guilmon, time to take flight! Digi Modify! Hyper Wing activate!" Takato called out, slashing a Digimon Card through his D-Power and allowing Guilmon to sprout wings, to which Guilmon then picked up Takato and flew alongside Charizard.

"Stop them! They're getting away!" Meowth called out, only for Gyarados and Onix to appear before them, making the three glare at Misty and Brock.

"Sorry you three, you have to deal with us!" Brock told them, ready to fight alongside Misty and stop the three from continuing their villainous plans.

-At the throne room-

Giovanni looked at the portal he had just finished when the glass of the window shattered, to which Charizard and Guilmon smashed through and landed before them, before Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Lucario leapt off of Charizard's back, while Guilmon helped Takato to the ground.

"Hmph, so you kids have come quickly than expected." Giovanni said as he turned to them.

He then smirked at Guilmon, whose wings disappeared, before saying. "So you're one of those Digimon huh? No wonder you gave Jessie and James a hard time. All that matters now is that thanks to your Data, I have everything I need to bring Digimon to me."

"We know your plan. You plan to enter the portal, capture all the digimon and then brainwash them to capture our Pokémon. That's low, even for you guys!" Ash snarled, calling Charizard back into his Pokéball.

"I am surprised you knew. These Digimon have much more power than Pokémon. So I also created these fake D-Powers so we can make them Digivolve on our command." Giovanni said, which caused Takato to call out. "There's no way we can allow you to do this! We're here to destroy that portal!"

"Hmph. I think not. Persian, fury swipes!" Giovanni ordered as his cat Pokémon suddenly launched forwards with its claws, but the heroes leapt out of away, with Guilmon and Pikachu landing near the portal, while Ash, Serena, Takato and Lucario landed on one side of the room.

"You have to get through me first. But before you do I am not the same man I was before." Giovanni said.

"Then we fight!" Ash said back, holding up Sceptile's Pokéball, about to call forth his Pokémon when Lucario sensed something was wrong and used her Aura power to mentally contact Serena, who then told Ash. "Ash, wait. Pikachu and Guilmon are near the portal. We can get them to destroy the portal while we keep Giovanni busy."

However, they all saw Pikachu and Guilmon glaring as they were looking upwards, causing Takato, Ash, Serena, Giovanni and the others look upwards.

To Giovanni's anger and to the shock of Serena and Ash, was Mewtwo, who was standing on the window ledge.

"Mewtwo!" Serena cried out in shock, making Ash snarl and say. "The evil Mewtwo who absorbed the good one!"

"Should've guessed you of all people to create a portal to that world." Mewtwo said to Giovanni, before he looked at the portal.

"However, this works well to my desires." The Psychic Pokémon then commented.

"Mewtwo? This is perfect. I'll capture you this time for sure!" Giovanni stated.

"Please, that was the old Mewtwo. I am nothing like him. And now the portal to the Digital World is open, I now can begin my plans. First, I'll eradicate or enslave those Digital Monsters first and then I'll come back for you and eradicate you all." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo!" Mewtwo heard Ash yell at him, making the DNA Pokémon look down to see Ash glaring at him.

"You're only here because you split up into two, one good and one evil. Let the good Mewtwo return!" Ash demanded.

"Never. But still, I've been watching your little friends for some time now. If those Digimon can evolve to something greater, then I have to find that answer so I can do it as well. I surpass that female self's Mega form and then Mew itself." Mewtwo said in reply, before he started floating in the air, which caused Pikachu to call out, his tone sounding greatly angered. "Pika, Pikachu, Pika!"

"So you think you won't let me? Too late. It's already in motion. If you kids think you can stop me, come after me!" Mewtwo announced as he then flew straight into the portal and disappeared.

"Oh no! He entered it!" Serena called out in worry.

"No!" Guilmon added, concerned for the many innocent Digimon in the Digital World and his friends, to which he and Pikachu wanted to go after him, only for Persian to use its Power Gem attack to stop them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Giovanni told them.

"We got to go after him before it's too late!" Takato said in reply.

Suddenly, Persian found himself covered in blue energy and was lifted into the air, which caused Giovanni and the others to turn, where they all saw a Mega Mewtwo Y, holding Persian in place with its psychic powers.

"Huh? You're that female Mewtwo who helped us back in Kao!" Ash said, immediately recognising her, which made Mewtwo Y smile and nod.

"Yes. And I recognise you too. I thank you for helping with me with Genesect a while back. That other Mewtwo, I can sense the good is trapped somewhere in its being while the evil one is in control. I take care of Team Rocket's boss. You lot go after him. Go. Save the Digital World and stop the other Mewtwo!" Mega Mewtwo Y told Ash and the others.

"Thank you so much. This is it, guys. Let's go!" Ash called, before he, Pikachu, Takato, Guilmon, Serena and Lucario made it to the portal and leapt in.

As they entered the portal, they flew through the gateway, just as Takato and Guilmon came before only this time, it was more Data related, before the group emerged in the water in an unknown sea.

Takato, Ash and Serena climbed up on the land shore in front of them, dripping wet, but to Takato's view, the familiar sight of the Digital World was seen before them.

"I'm back." Takato gasped for air, while Ash and Serena were surprised by their surroundings.

But noticing their group was missing two members, Serena asked, worried. "Where's Lucario and Pikachu?"

But as she said that, Guilmon climbed to the surface, with Pikachu on his head, while helping Lucario up.

Worried, Ash asked. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Guilmon replied, before asking back. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, thought we never made it..." Lucario replied in English, which shocked Ash and Serena that they could understand her, making Serena gasp.

"Lucario! You're speaking english!" She got out.

Lucario quickly covered her mouth in surprise, while Pikachu then leapt off from Guilmon's head and looked at her, before he spoke too. "How did this happen? We could never do it back on our world."

"Pikachu! You too!?" Ash gasped, making Pikachu cover his mouth as well.

"I guess it must be an side effect on the Digital World, giving your Pokémon the ability to speak English." Guilmon guessed as they all climbed onto the surface.

As they dried up, a strange note appeared from the sky and in front of the heroes.

"Hey look! It's a message you guys!" Pikachu said as he picked up the note, making Lucario asked. "What's it say?"

"It's about Takato's and Guilmon's friends." Pikachu said, a surprise to Takato and Guilmon, which made the brunette ask. "Our friends? What about them?"

"It said they went out looking for you two when they met a strange white creature with a purple tail. Mewtwo's already here!" Pikachu gasped.

"Mewtwo got to the others before we did?" Guilmon asked in alarm, concerned for his friends.

"Yes, Mewtwo then brainwashed something called KingWhamon and all the Tamers were swallowed by it!" Pikachu then said, to which Takato and Guilmon sat back in shock.

"That's terrible!" Ash said, feeling empathy towards the Tamer and his partner.

"But hold on. They're still alive. They're inside KingWhamon at the bottom of the sea." Pikachu read on.

"Oh thank goodness." Takato said in relief, before he stated. "Henry, Rika, everyone, we've got to free them from KingWhamon!"

"Wait... KingWhamon didn't swallow all of them. Before he made KingWhamon swallow them, Mewtwo kidnapped a yellow vixen Digimon, with large, white breasts and took her away" Pikachu then said.

"Renamon! Renamon's been Digi-napped by Mewtwo!?" Guilmon gasped in alarm.

"But why?" Serena asked.

"Doesn't say." Pikachu replied.

"Oh, poor Renamon." Takato said, noticing the worry on Guilmon's face, to which the brunette could tell his partner's concern for Renamon wasn't just because he saw her as a friend but as something more.

Who knew what Mewtwo had planned for her.

"First, we're going to save your friends!" Ash stated, feeling his more commanding side take over, which made Takato nod and smile, before he said. "Follow me!"

Now following Takato and Guilmon, Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Lucario headed off, knowing they had to save the others and rescue Renamon from Mewtwo's clutches before it was too late.

But between their group, none was more determined than Guilmon, who then thought. 'Just hold on Renamon. I'm coming for you.'


	7. Search for KingWhamon

Continuing to make their way through the Digital World, Takato and the others stopped when they reached to a huge cliff above a huge sea, causing Ash to then take out some air tritons from his backpack, handing one over to Takato and Serena, as well as to Pikachu, Lucario and Guilmon.

'I remember using these when Team Rocket interrupted Misty's mermaid show. These could be useful now." Ash thought, before offering one to Pikachu, knowing his Pokémon too well and would rather take his chances underwater than spend five minutes in his Pokéball.

"Thanks, Ash. If we're going underwater then we have to use these to breathe." Takato said.

"Right, even though he can just use a water based Digimon Card on me to make me breathe underwater, for now we better use this." Guilmon commented.

"So we have to jump off this cliff to go into the sea?" Serena asked in worry as she looked down at the abyss.

"Right. We have no choice. Come on you guys." Ash said as he, Takato, Pikachu and Guilmon moved closer to the edge, while Serena and Lucario looked at each other and nodded, before both put their air masks on and stepped alongside the boys.

"Look out below!" Pikachu called out as they all leapt off the cliff and fall into the sea with a huge splash, before they reached down to the sea surface and began to swim around.

"Alright. Now all we have to do is find KingWhamon. Hold on, everyone!" Takato said as he began to swim ahead and causing the others to following him.

-In another section of the ocean-

KingWhamon was sleeping on the bottom of the ocean and inside him was an old wrecked boat, where Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Impmon were trying to catch something but had no luck and had been trapped within KingWhamon for three days.

"We've been here for three days now." Impmon sighed, before he asked, getting impatient. "How do you guys plan to get us out of here?"

"I don't know. But I know KingWhamon isn't doing this on his accord." Henry said in reply, making Ryo nod in reply.

"It's that white creature's fault!" Jeri then said as she, BlackRenamon and Rika emerged from the ship, making Jeri ask. "Why does he think we need disposing?"

"All I know is he is planning something big, and he's not a Digimon. If we don't escape, we'll never stop him." Ryo said.

With Ryo's comment, Rika looked saddened as she remembered their confrontation with the creature, Mewtwo.

-Flashback: Three days ago-

"We could've find a better ship." Terriermon said as they sailed across the sea, searching for Takato and Guilmon, who had been missing for days, which worried them and their families.

"Hey, do you have bigger money?" Impmon scoffed.

"That's enough you guys!" Renamon interrupted, breaking the fight as she then said. "Right now, finding Guilmon and Takato are our top priority now. They must be here in the Digital World."

"Why are you and Rika so concerned about Takato and Guilmon?" BlackRenamon asked her sister. "I mean I know we are their friends and all but..."

Suddenly, the sea began to shake, causing everyone to hold onto the boat as KingWhamon then emerged from the sea.

"KingWhamon? What is it doing on surface?" Ryo asked.

"Because I ordered him too." A voice came from above, causing everyone to look up to see Mewtwo floating in front of them and causing Henry to question. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mewtwo, that's all you need to know. I am here to make sure all these creatures called Digimon as well as the humans in this world get their own justice deserved!" Mewtwo said in reply, which just stunned and confused the Tamers, making Ryo ask. "What do you mean by that?"

"In other words, anyone who gets in my way will be destroyed!" Mewtwo replied.

"We'll just see about that!" Terriermon said back as he, Impmon and Cyberdramon then leapt at him.

"Bunny Blast!"

"Bada Boom!"

"Desolation Claw!"

As the Digimon all launched their attacks, Mewtwo just teleported away, avoiding the attacks with ease.

"Where'd he go!?" Impmon asked, looking around while ready to hurl more fireballs at their new enemy.

"Psybeam!" They then heard Mewtwo call out, before they turned around, too late as they then saw Mewtwo fire his beam, which hit them and caused them all to fall back to the boat.

"Impmon, are you alright?" BlackRenamon called out in concern.

"He is tough." Rika commented, before she then called to Renamon, who nodded, preparing herself as Rika withdrew her D-Power.

But before she could make Renamon digivolve, a huge purple sphere surrounded Renamon, trapping her and then lifting her up in the air.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out in concern, unable to do anything but watch as Mewtwo had trapped Renamon in his Psychic sphere.

"Let me go!" Renamon called out as she banged on the sphere, but to no avail.

"I'll be also be taking this Digimon as a prisoner so she can watch how this world fell. Also, she is perfect for my little experiment. KingWhamon, make these fools stay locked up in you! Farewell, humans!" Mewtwo said as he then flew off with Renamon, who called for help as they disappeared in the distance.

"Renamon!" Rika called out, but they realized it was too late as KingWhamon then opened its massive mouth and found themselves surrounded by darkness.

-End flashback-

"But why did he have to kidnap Renamon? Why my Digimon of all Digimon?" Rika asked sadly.

"I don't know and I hate to think what he has planned for her." Henry said in reply, which caused Terriermon to nod in agreement, concerned for Renamon too, before saying. "And if the whale doesn't open its mouth, soon, we're done for."

Suddenly, the mouth of the Digimon then opened and a huge gust of wave came in, along with many fish.

"Yikes! Look at them all. It's looks like it's feeding time for KingWhamon. Grab your rods! We've gotta catch them or we'll wind up on the menu as well!" Ryo called out.

-Outside KingWhamon-

A huge bunch of fish swam past a surprised Takato, Ash, Serena, Guilmon, Pikachu and Lucario.

"Hey, why are they going off to?" Pikachu asked, confused before he and the others all saw KingWhamon was chasing the fish.

"Yikes! KingWhamon!" Takato gasped, before he yelled. "Swim for it!"

Not needing to be told twice, the six swam to along with the fish to try to get away, however, KingWhamon was too fast as it opened its mouth, failing to notice the six heroes amongst the school of fish as it took in its meal.

And with it now full, KingWhamon appeared on the surface of the sea and rested.

-Back inside KingWhamon-

"He must be hungry because he just swallowed a group of them!" Ryo said as they all tried to fish the sea out of the water and into their fish bank, making Terriermon call out. "Well we're only down to a few left!"

Too distracted by their endeavour, they did not see Takato, Ash and Serena emerge from the surface and grab the side of the boat.

Or didn't see Pikachu and Lucario were holding the tail of two of the fishes Terriermon and Impmon pulled out.

Takato then climbed up over the top of the boat, unseen, which caused him to smile to see his friends, before he called out their names to get their attention.

"Don't bother us now, Takato!" Rika called only, only to then stop and realise what she just said, making her turn around to see Takato, collapsed on the sea of the boat.

"Takato!" Rika called, before she and the other Digimon Tamers all ran to him, while, to his surprise, Rika hugged him.

Breaking the silence, Jeri stated happily. "You're here! Are we're so glad to see you!"

"So am I. I'm glad to see you're all ok." Takato said in reply as he resumed hugging Rika, while BlackRenamon, glad to see Takato, smiled when she saw Guilmon climbing on the other side.

"Guilmon!" The dark furred Digimon called as she and the others rushed up to greet Guilmon.

"You're here as well! This is great! We're all together again!" Terriermon said happily, only for Guilmon expression to turn as he asked, but already knew the answer. "Not everyone. Where's Renamon?"

"That nasty creature got her!" BlackRenamon said, making Impmon nod and add. "He brainwashed KingWhamon to trap us here, then he took Renamon away, saying something about her being part of an experiment."

"Damn that Mewtwo!" Guilmon snarled, but then he saw Pikachu and Lucario emerge out of the fish box, causing him to ask. "What are you two doing in there?"

"We were flung into it." Lucario said, disgusted, as she wiped the fish off her.

Seeing Pikachu and Lucario, Terriermon questioned. "What? You're not Digimon! Who are you two?"

"Pokémon originally" Came a voice as Ash and Serena climbed over the side too, joining their Pokémon and the Tamers.

"My world. The whale swallowed you too?" Jeri asked as she helped Serena up, while Henry helped up Ash.

"I guess we're too late. Mewtwo must have taken Renamon." Takato snarled.

"You know that creature?" Impmon asked.

Takato and Guilmon then explained to everyone about the Pokémon World, about Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Lucario, Team Rocket, and Mewtwo, which was a great shock to the Tamers.

"So you guys are called Pokémon?" Terriermon asked Pikachu, who nodded and said in reply. "That's right. And we're here to rescue you and defeat Mewtwo."

"But how do we get out? KingWhamon was ordered by this Mewtwo character to keep us locked up in here!" Impmon said.

"Did you guys ever read a story called 'Pinocchio'?" Pikachu asked, getting an idea "We may been swallowed by the whale, but you're not in it bowels, so what we need is wood, a lot of wood and then some blankets because we're gonna create some smoke to make it sneeze us out."

"Oh course. Pikachu, that's a brilliant idea!" Lucario commented.

"Why didn't we think of that? Then it can sneeze us back to the surface!" Ash said, before taking charge. "Quick, everyone! Gather as much wood as you can!"

The others then gathered a lot of wood and smashed it in the centre of the old ship before Guilmon used his Pyro Sphere to make a fire, while Takato and Ash covered it with a blanket to make smoke coming out of it.

Then they sensed KingWhamon sniffing and started to act up.

"Everyone! On the raft! This it it!" Takato called out as they all got onto the small raft below them.

Then, with one mighty blow, KingWhamon sneezed blowing the raft out into the air and made the group fall off back to the mainland.

As the group landed back on land, they all cheered that they were free, causing Lucario to smile and hug Pikachu.

"You genius! Well thought Pikachu!" She cheered as Pikachu blushed, his face was in between her breasts.

"I can't believe we are free!" Ryo said as he rose up.

While glad they were released, Takato and Ash stood in determination, before the brunette said. "Now we have to find Mewtwo's hideout and find and rescue Renamon."

"That's right. We got save her from whatever Mewtwo had planned next." Ash added.

"Thank you, Takato." Rika smiled as Guilmon nodded, determined to bring Renamon back safe and sound.


	8. Towards the Final Battle

The heroes didn't have long to find out where Mewtwo had taken residence as they approached the dark reaches of the Digital World, to which the Digimon Tamers, the Pokémon and their Trainers soon came upon a dark castle shrouded in blackened thunder clouds.

"My guess is that Mewtwo is in that castle." Ash said as he glared at the distance.

"And Renamon should be a captor in there too" Rika added, which caused Serena to nod in agreement with the Nonaka and state. "I don't know what he's planning but we cannot let him get away with this."

"Until then, all of us have to be careful, we don't know what we're facing here." Henry warned.

And with that said, Takato took the lead as he told his friends. "Then let's go you guys. We got to stop Mewtwo together."

-In the courtyard-

Mewtwo stood on top of the highest building, looking down with the clouds thundering down behind him, before he then saw Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Lucario, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Impmon, BlackRenamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon enter the courtyard below him, who all saw the DNA Pokémon and glared at him.

"Mewtwo!" Ash called out.

"So, you all come?" Mewtwo asked coldly, before he said. "I had a feeling that Pokémon Trainer would do me trouble, freeing you all from KingWhamon."

"That's right. And we're here to stop you!" Pikachu stated.

"Hmph. So in this world you gain the ability to speak human?" Mewtwo scoffed, part of him despising Pikachu that little bit more.

"Mewtwo, why are you're doing this? Why are you trying to enslave the Digital World?" Henry questioned.

"He's planning to destroy the human world first and then the Digital World! In the past, Mewtwo was tricked by Giovanni to do his bidding. After his encounter with us and Mew, he was supposed to turn good, but his evil side won't allow it." Ash told the Digimon Tamers.

"It was poetic that my other side won't quite down. And don't talk about that weak good self of mine. I absorbed him into my being after we separated. Now I planned something even bigger. Once I gained the power of all the Digimon here, I destroy this place and return to mine, so I can crush the humans and enslave all Pokémon!" Mewtwo announced.

"Look, I don't care about any of this!" Guilmon yelled.

"Where's Renamon!?" He then questioned, his anger remaining in his voice.

"Hmph. You came all this way to rescue her?" Mewtwo asked, part of him confused as to why Guilmon was so desperate to rescue one Digimon.

"Well see for yourself." Mewtwo then said as he smirked nastily, before he turned to see a huge machine that had twenty sphere water tanks.

To the Tamers surprise and shock, in the water spheres were most of the captured Digimon, all naked and looked to be in a dream-like state: Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, Beastmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Dorulumon, Gaomon, Wormmon, Piximon, Leomon, Gomamon, Hawkmon, Gumdramon, Dorumon, Meicoomon, and to Rika's, Guilmon's and Terriermon's horror, Lopmon and Renamon.

"He captured Lopmon too!?" Terriermon gasped.

"What have you done to them!?" Rika called out.

"It appears all Digimon have these cores within their being to allow them to Digivolve to certain Levels. And they have all been put into a deep slumber so they won't know what I plan to do with them" Mewtwo replied, shocking the Digimon, the Tamers, Trainers and Pokémon.

"What!?" Impmon questioned in shock.

"I plan to absorb their Digi-Cores into my being, which will not only allow me to reach a form even greater than that of a Mega, but all your allies will become the first of my Digimon puppet army!" Mewtwo announced.

Guilmon clenched his hand into a fist of rage, making him yell. "You won't get away with this!"

"Guilmon's right." Serena said as she withdrew two Pokéballs.

"Braixen! Sylveon! Come and help us!" The blonde then called out as she threw the Pokéballs, causing the Fire-Type and the Fairy-type to appear beside Lucario.

"Charizard! Sceptile! Greninja! It's time!" Ash announced as he threw his Pokéballs out, to which Charizard, Sceptile and Greninja came out of their Pokéballs and stood alongside Pikachu, Lucario, Braixen and Sylveon.

"I see you tracked them down." Charizard commented, before he realised what he said.

"Wait... we can speak english now?" Braixen asked, stunned.

"It's a small side effect on this world. Don't worry." Lucario told the Pokémon, assuring them it was ok, which caused them to nod, while Guilmon, Impmon, Cyberdramon and Terriermon stood alongside their Pokémon allies, making Terriermon whisper to Guilmon. "I didn't know Pokémon lives in balls."

"They don't. I'll explain later." Guilmon replied, before he glared at Mewtwo.

Seeing all the Pokémon and Digimon up against him, Mewtwo questioned arrogantly. "You think you can all defeat me?"

"Well we won't let you consume their Digi-Cores! Everyone, it's time to Bio-Merge!" Takato ordered, before he, Henry and Ryo all called out. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to...MegaGargomon!"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!"

And while Impmon didn't have his partners with him, he had their strength in spirit, allowing him to Digivolve to Beelzemon: Blast Mode.

After Digivolving Beelzemon turned to BlackRenamon and said, his tone quite serious. "You better stand back. We don't know who we are up against here."

And while she wanted to help, BlackRenamon knew Beelzemon was right and nodded, before she leapt away, giving the Digimon andPokémon plenty of room to take down the evil that was Mewtwo.

"So be it!" Mewtwo said as he surrounds himself in a psychic ball of energy and charged at the heroes and heroines, making Ash call back. "Pikachu, use your Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu did as he was told, surrounded himself in an electric aura and began clashing with Mewtwo's shield back and forth.

Seeing Pikachu facing against a Legendary with such power, but knowing he could use some help, Serena called out. "Lucario, Mega up and then use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario followed the order, gaining a boost in power thanks to her bond with Serena and her Mega Stone, she then turned into her Mega form and fired a huge sphere of Aura at Mewtwo, who saw the attack and moved out of the way.

Breaking away from Pikachu, Mewtwo then powered up his Shadow Ball and fired it at Braixen, but MegaGargomon deflected it away with his hand, making her smile to know she had new allies to watch her back.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon then called out as he fired blast after blast from his shotguns, however, Mewtwo just flew away from the gunfire, before he saw Justimon come at him.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon announced as he tried to slice Mewtwo in half.

But with his amazing speed, Mewtwo ducked from the blade and avoided certain destruction.

"Ok, Greninja, time to merge our powers and use Water Shuriken!" Ash called, to which Greninja powered up to Ash-Greninja, charged up a massive Water Shuriken and unleashed it upon Mewtwo.

"I don't think so!" Mewtwo snarled as he use Teleport to dodge the attack and appear behind Ash, preparing to finish the black haired teen off.

"Oh no! Ash!" Serena called out in warning, making Ash turn to see Mewtwo about to strike him with his Psybeam attack.

However, determined to not let any harm befall their Trainer and friend, Charizard and Sceptile leapt in front of Ash, both becoming Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile, before unleashing a powerful Fire Blast and Solar Beam attack to counter Mewtwo's power.

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled, causing Sceptile to look at him and say in reply. "All for our Trainer."

Mewtwo then snarled as he couldn't believe just how outnumbered he was, both in terms of opponents and power.

But then he saw Gallantmon appear in front of him.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called out in a mighty tone as he unleashed a powerful blast of lightning from his lance, which struck Mewtwo down, before the Psychi-type crashed to the ground.

"Ha! Not so fast now are you?" MegaGargomon taunted.

"It's not over yet!" Mewtwo said as he rose from the dust cloud and covered himself in a dark sphere.

"Dark Shot!" He called from the sphere and unleashed a barrage of negative energy blasts.

"Look out! That attack looks dangerous!" Braixen called out, making Serena nod, before she quickly called out. "Sylveon! Use barrier to protect us!"

"No problem!" Sylveon replied in a determined tone as she then leapt up and cast a sphere of energy all over the heroes and heroines, to which Mewtwo's attacks struck around the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust to emerge from unleashing such power.

But as the dust settled, everyone was fine, thanks to Sylveon.

Glad she was safe, but had to say.

"That was too close." Jeri stated.

However, with the dust fading, the group could see Mewtwo was gone, making Justimon ask. "Now where did Mewtwo go?"

And before he or any of the others could react, Justimon got his answer as Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of Lucario with another Psybeam.

"Time for you to meet your end!" He announced.

As Mewtwo unleashed his attack, time seemed to slow down, showing the fear on Lucario's face, as well as Serena's, who then cried out. "Lucario!"

But as the beam was about to hit her, Pikachu leapt in front of Lucario and took the hit himself, making him cry out from the agonizing pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Gallantmon called out.

"Hmph. That's one down." Mewtwo scoffed, thinking he had rid himself of Pikachu, but then he looked surprised as Pikachu, though suffering a lot of damage, was still alive, got to his feet and stood in front of Lucario, his arms spread out, while a determined look on his face to keep her protected appeared.

"Pikachu, you saved my life again! Why?" Lucario asked in bewilderment.

"Because I am not letting anyone beautiful like you perish on my watch!" Pikachu told her in reply, making Lucario blush by this statement.

"Guys! We cannot leave Renamon and Lopmon in that water tank all day!" Rika then pointed out, making Gallantmon nod in agreement with Rika's words.

"Then let's wrap this up before it gets too ugly!" He then said as he held up his shield, which began to glow and charge up with energy.

And seeing where they were going, Ash called out. "Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt to wrap this up!"

Pikachu nodded as his cheeks sparked with a great amount of electricity, before he exclaimed. "Thunderbolt!"

"Shield of the Just!"

Both fired their attacks at Mewtwo, which collided and combined, forming together into one almighty attack, which Mewtwo didn't have time to react or counter and was hit by the beam, crying out as he was consumed by a tremendous amount of power and then crashed into the building.

And with Mewtwo down, Guilmon reverted back to normal as he stood by Pikachu.

"Ok, now that it's over..." Takato began to say.

"We are free to save Renamon and the others!" Rika added, smiling at Takato, who smiled back.

But their relief turned to shock as Mewtwo appeared before the machine, covered in tons of bruises, wounds, scars and marks, while he looked infuriated.

"You're kidding me? He survived!?" BlackRenamon questioned.

"Curse you all! I guess I have no choice. I have to do this sooner than expected!" Mewtwo snarled as he connected two cables to his chest.

"Now, I will absorb the Digi-Cores inside me!" He exclaimed, causing the tanks to then glow red as most of the Digimon inside started screaming in pain and agony.

One by one each Digimon's chest glowed and a sphere left their bodies, through the machine, to the cable and into Mewtwo.

Realizing Renamon was last and acting quickly, Guilmon summoned up as much power as he could with what time he had and used his Pyro Sphere attack, which smashed the glass of the tanks containing Renamon and Lopmon, freeing them and causing Renamon to fall, where she landed into Guilmon's arms, while Lopmon was caught by MegaGargomon.

Seeing Renamon just lying in Guilmon embrace, Rika asked in concern for her Digimon. "Is she...?"

"They're alright. Their Digi-Cores did not leave them." BlackRenamon said as she sensed that Renamon and Lopmon were still alive.

"But why won't they wake up?" Jeri asked, just as MegaGargomon landed and reverted back to henry and Terriermon, who was carrying Lopmon in his tiny arms.

"Mewtwo put them in a deep slumber. Just hearing our voices won't wake them." Henry said sadly.

"Humph. Eighteen out of twenty dosen't make a difference!" Mewtwo said as he finished absorbing the last of the eighteen Digi-Cores and yelled as his form was consumed in a dark light.

"Mewtwo!" Ash called out, conflicted between anger and concern.

"Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, we'll take over. You just keep Renamon and Lopmon safe and try to wake them." Beelzemon ordered, making them nod in reply as they then moved back with Rika and the others.

"I'm counting on you guys." Guilmon said as he continued to hold Renamon close to him, but made it so he was holding her bridal style as he carried her to safety.

And while Guilmon and the others had fallen back, Mewtwo had changed.

His skin had turned black, his eyes red and his tail and stomach were now green, while Digital-like patterns appeared on his arms and hips.

"Behold!" Mewtwo announced, his voice now distorted as he exclaimed. "You now witness the birth of the ultimate power! Ultra Mewtwo!"

"Grr... his power is unbelieveable!" Charizard snarled, sensing his power had increased and knew this Mewtwo would be even tougher to take down.

"And now, this place shall be come all your graves!" Ultra Mewtwo announced.

"You haven't won yet!" Pikachu snarled as all Pokémon and some Digimon charged at Mewtwo for their final battle.


	9. Released Rage

All of the Pokémon as well as Justimon and Beelzemon all charged at Ultra Mewtwo, who just floated in the air, unfazed at the combination of Digimon and Pokémon coming for him.

"Braixen, use Fire Spin!" Serena called out, to which Braixen held her stick and fired a cross like flame.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario announced as she fired a sphere of energy created from her Aura powers.

"Charizard! Sceptile! Greninja! Pikachu! Give them everything you got!" Ash called out in a strong tone, making his Pokémon all nod in reply as they then followed Ash's commands.

"Fire Blast!" Charizard roared as he fired a huge blast of fire from his maw.

"Seed Bullet!" Sceptile called out as he fired a barrage of seeds.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja announced and threw a shuriken made out of water, while Pikachu let out a powerful cry as he unleashed a huge burst of electricity from his cheeks.

And while the Pokémon had attacked, the Digimon joined in on the fight.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon announced, unleashing a barrage of electrical orbs at Mewtwo.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled as he withdrew his shotguns and began to fire blast after blast.

However, as all the attacks headed at Ultra Mewtwo, the DNA Pokémon just flicked his right hand out, just as the attacks collided, creating a massive blast and a cloud of smoke.

"How's that?" Beelzemon asked, thinking he and his allies had damaged Mewtwo, but to his surprise, a naked Leomon and Beastmon stood in front of Mewtwo, defending the Psychic-type Pokémon.

Shock, confused and worried, Jeri asked. "What!? How can they be moving without their Digi-Cores?"

"It's simple, even though I absorbed their Digi-Cores, I can use my mental power to control them to do my bidding." Ultra Mewtwo said, before he told them. "In other words, they are my puppets and they now have a puppetmaster to pull their strings."

"You're also controlling them!?" Ash snarled at seeing the other possessed Digimon stand by their side.

"I will only deal with these Pokémon. My slaves, do away with these Digimon fools!" Ultra Mewtwo commanded.

Unable to disobey, the Digimon all moved towards Beelzemon and Justimon.

"How can we beat them when they are possessed?" Justimon asked, making Beelzemon say in reply as he held up his shotguns. "Who cares? Let's just take them out."

"Agumon, use Pepper Breath. Leomon, Fist of the Beast King! Veemon, strike with Vee Punch!" Ultra Mewtwo commanded.

The three obeyed and unleashed their attacks, catching Beelzemon and Justimon by surprise as they then took the hits.

"Now, Ultra Shadow Balls!" Ultra Mewtwo called out madly as he unleashed a wave of Shadow Balls, which he threw at the Pokémon, to which Braixen, Sylveon, Charizard, Sceptile and Greninja all got hit by the attacks, while Pikachu and Lucario managed to leap out of the way and dodged the attacks.

Looking over at his friends, Pikachu asked in a concerned tone. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're badly injured, but we'll be fine." Greninja replied, before he told Pikachu in a serious tone. "You two must stop him."

"And now there are only two left." Ultra mewtwo interrupted, making him then ask in an arrogant tone. " Do you really think you two stand a chance?"

While Ash could see that Pikachu and Lucario were the last Pokémon standing, his faith remained in Pikachu, Lucario and the bonds he had with them.

"Serena, we should concentrate our energies to Pikachu and Lucario." He told Serena, who, though scared, nodded in reply.

Ash and Serena then closed their eyes and focused, crossing their arms, causing Pikachu and Lucario to do the same, causing Auras to surround the two Pokémon.

Ultra Mewtwo just crossed his arms as Pikachu and Lucario then opened their eyes and copied the movements of their Trainers.

"It's time. Ready, buddy?" Ash asked, making Pikachu nod.

"Ready!" Pikachu replied in a determined tone.

"Lucario, I hope my energy helps you as well." Serena said, which caused Lucario to smile, nod and say. "Thank you Serena."

"You think using Z-Moves will help you?" Mewtwo asked.

"We'll find out now, won't we?" Ash asked back, just as Pikachu and Lucario prepared to fight.

-Meanwhile-

"Please, please wake up!" Takato begged, while Guilmon and Terriermon were still holding the deep slumbering forms of Renamon and Lopmon.

But no matter how much they pleaded, neither would show the slightest sign of waking up.

"This is bad. Pikachu and Lucario may be strong but they cannot beat Mewtwo by themselves." Henry said.

"Guys I guess we have no choice." Terriermon then said as Rika looked at them and saw the looks on Terriermon and Guilmon's faces, causing the Nonaka to ask "What... what are you two planning?"

"We're going to enter their dream worlds, find them and try to wake them up." Guilmon said in reply.

Concerned for Guilmon, Terriermon, but mainly her sister, BlackRenamon asked. "You think that would work?"

"It's the only way." Guilmon replied, before as he bent down, and to Takato and Rika's surprise, he then kissed Renamon on the lips, while Terriermon did the same and kissed Lopmon.

Suddenly, both Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Lopmon began to glow a bright yellow, before the glow grew brighter and brighter until it had consumed the area entirely.

-In Renamon's dreamworld-

Renamon found herself trapped in an area of the darkness, surrounded by shadows of many of the Digimon she had destroyed and absorbed, filling the foxy Digimon with worry and fear, which was also shown on her face.

"You bitch! You deleted us!" Dokugumon yelled, shocking Renamon to see the spider Digimon once again.

"It cannot be... how can you all be here?" Renamon cried out in fear.

"You took our power just to get stronger!" Another Digimon, a Parasimon said.

"I had to. But it's all in the past. I am not like that anymore!" Renamon said, trying to defend herself and her actions.

"Now we can have our revenge on this little slut!" Harpymon announced.

"What do you...?" Renamon began to ask, before a Flybeemon yanked her tail and pulled her in the air, while a second slapped her ass with a whip, causing Renamon to scream in agony.

"You cannot escape from us. Thanks to Mewtwo, we can make you suffer for eternity!" The third Flybeemon stated as more whips appeared and began slashing and whacking Renamon, causing her to continue to cry in pain.

And just when it seemed there were no end to Renamon's totrue...

"Pyro Sphere!"

All of the Digimon cried out as a onslaught of fireballs appeared, striking each Digimon and destroying them, causing Renamon to drop to the ground, badly whipped, while tears streamed from her eyes as the pain was too much.

"Renamon!" A voice filled with concern called, causing Renamon to look up to see a golden glowing Guilmon before her, who put his right paw on her forehead, to which all the slashes and injuries Renamon received slowly disappeared, making Renamon look up in surprise at her savior.

"G... Guilmon...?" She managed to get out. "Wh... what are you're doing here? Is... is it really you?"

"It is me. Mewtwo put you into a deep sleep, that is why you are having these horrible nightmares, a one where you'd never wake up from, but I am here to wake you. You've gotta wake up, Renamon." Guilmon told Renamon in reply.

However, Renamon was still in doubt.

"But all those Digimon... were deleted and absorbed by me. I never thought I'd be a monster." Renamon said, crying a little.

"You're not, you're different now. You have friends and people who care about you. Listen, Renamon. I never thought you be brought to despair so easily. You're too beautiful for that." Guilmon told Renamon in an honest and caring tone, causing Renamon to look at Guilmon in surprise.

"Guilmon..." She got out, blushing a little at his words.

"Come on." Guilmon said as he then picked her up and pulled her into a hug. "Let's go home."

Renamon was shocked for a moment, before her hands finally moved around Guilmon and returned the hug.

And her surprise increased as Guilmon rested his head on her shoulder and whispered. "I love you."

"Guilmon..." Renamon said in surprise, before she couldn't help but be happy as she looked at him with nothing but love, which was reflected by Guilmon, causing both Digimon to act on how they felt as they kissed each other, causing Renamon's form to glow gold too and the whole dark scene was blinded by light.

"I love you, too." Renamon's voice was heard in the light.

-Back in the Digital World-

Guilmon was still kissing Renamon where he realised that Renamon was kissing back as he opened his eyes in surprise and broke the kiss afterwards to see Renamon had finally opened her eyes and was smiling at him.

"Renamon." Guilmon said in surprise as Renamon then hugged him.

"Guilmon, you are back. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Renamon said happily, causing Guilmon to smile back and return the hug.

"Renamon, you're back!" Rika said in happiness as she knelt down beside Renamon.

"Rika! Takato, you're back as well. Thank you for waking me up. I'm sorry for putting you all in trouble." Renamon said, relieved.

"You're not the only one." Lopmon spoke up as she and Terriermon were in their own embrace, for Terriermon had succeeded in waking Lopmon as well.

"A lot has happened when you were kidnapped, Renamon." Takato told Renamon, making Guilmon nod and add. "We'll explain to you what happened."

Knowing their time was short, Takato and Guilmon told Renamon everything.

The Pokémon, their world, how they freed the others from KingWhamon and Mewtwo.

And when Renamon saw Pikachu and Lucario still battling Mewtwo, she immediately knew the two were their allies.

"I see. So he was planning to take my Digi-Core but... Guilmon, my love, saved me." Renamon smiled at Guilmon, her hero.

"So you're both a couple now?" Rika asked as she smirked.

"As long as it's ok with you and Takato." Guilmon said in reply.

"Of course it is." Takato replied, glad that Guilmon and Renamon were now a couple, but focused upon the threat to all their worlds.

"But now we have to stop Ultra Mewtwo. Can you still fight?" The Gogglehead asked.

"Of course I can. I want to fight by Guilmon's side." Renamon replied, her tone full of determination and love.

"Then let's do it so we can defeat those enslaved Digimon and then move on to Mewtwo himself!" Guilmon said.

"Of course, only this time, I'll fight too!" BlackRenamon added as she walked up to her sister, who smiled and nodded, glad to have her fighting alongside, before the three Digimon Tamers and their partners Bio-Merged, creating Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon, Lopmon reached her Ultimate Level, Antyalomon, while BlackRenamon summoned all the power she could and Warp Digivolved to Kuzuhamon, before the five Digimon entered the battle.

As Justimon and Beelzemon were fighting against the corrupted Digimon, they saw Shoutmon and Dorulumon about to finish them off.

However, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon knocked them out of the way and defeated them in one blow.

"Sakuyamon?" Justimon asked, before saying. "Glad to see you're awake again."

"Sorry for the trouble, but we're fine now." Sakuyamon said in reply.

"We cannot let these Digimon get the best of us. We'll end it all in one attack, then we go after Mewtwo." Gallantmon said.

"You're right, we're wasting time." Kuzuhamon said, just as she knocked down Beastmon with a swipe with her staff.

One by one, the Tamers Digimon managed to defeat each of the corrupted Digimon, before they all turned in shock at what happened next.

"Death Psybeam!" Ultra Mewtwo called out as he fired a deadly blast at Ash and Pikachu, who were knocked down before as the beam headed for them.

However, to everyone's surprise, Serena and Lucario leapt in front of them and took the blast themselves, causing them to crash into the ground.

"Serena!" Ash cried out as he rushed to Serena's side, while Pikachu rushed to Lucario.

Picking Serena up and holding her close, Ash questioned. "Are you alright? Why did you save us?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, Ash. Not again..." Serena said weakly, causing Ash's expression to turn horrified, scared that he was about to lose Serena.

"Plus, I don't want you to lose your life after I say love you..." Lucario told Pikachu, before her eyes, as well as Serena's closed, causing Braixen and Sylveon to rush to their side, concerned, while Ash and Pikachu just stood in despair.

"They're badly hurt. They're still alive barely but not for long. We got to save them!" Sylveon said.

"Mewtwo, that is cruel even for you!" Gallantmon snarled as they rushed to their aid.

"Hmph. What good is love when you don't know what is gone. Now just hold them still so I can finish them off." Mewtwo said coldly.

Ash snarled at Mewtwo at what the DNA Pokémon had said, but then he looked down and saw Pikachu shaking with rage, while he grit his teeth.

"Pikachu...?" Ash asked, sensing something was wrong with his Pokémon.

"I will not let you get away with this!" Pikachu stated between his snarls and grunts, before the sky suddenly turned dark and lighting struck around Pikachu, hitting the ground, while Pikachu's fur flashed from yellow to gold.

"I will... make you suffer for all you have done!" Pikachu yelled, leaving everyone in awe at what was happening to Pikachu, even Ultra Mewtwo looked surprised.

Pikachu's rage was now showing as he then yelled and his fur went completely gold, his eyes turned green and a blinding yellow aura surrounded him.

"What!?" Ultra Mewtwo questioned, never expecting Pikachu to contain such a devastating power within him and watched as Pikachu stood before the group, a new Pokémon, his fur now a blazing gold colour, his eyes were now green and the aura surrounded him was that like a golden fire.

"P... Pikachu?" Sceptile asked in surprise, somewhat concerned for his friend and what was happening to him.

"Guys, take Serena and Lucario to safety. Get them healed. Ash and I will handle this. Do it now before I lose what little sense I have left!" Pikachu ordered.

"R... right away!" Charizard replied, sounding a little afraid of Pikachu as they helped Braixen and Sylveon take Serena and Lucario back for recovery.

And upon seeing Pikachu releasing such energy, Sakuyamon asked. "What is that glow?"

"I don't know." Gallantmon replied, but just hoped it could assist them in defeating Ultra Mewtwo and not result in their destruction or the destruction of the Digital World.

"W... what is this...? Pikachus are supposed to Evolve into Raichus. This is a completely different form..." Ultra Mewtwo commented, his tone actually laced with worry.

"Pikachu... do you think what Professor Oak told me in the past was true? Are... are you a Super Pokemon?" Ash asked in bewilderment.

"Ash, let's end this now! Ultra Mewtwo has hurt so many innocent people, Pokémon and Digimon already... and now he's hurt Lucario... NOW I AM TRULY ANGRY, MEWTWO!" Pikachu roared as he powered up some more, while Ash looked at his Pokémon, shocked and concerned for him, but then nodded in the same determination as Pikachu and focused his energy on Ultra Mewtwo.

"We'll help too!" Gallantmon said as he and the other Mega Digimon joined them, making Ash and Pikachu nod and brace themselves for the final battle had arrived.


	10. The Final Fight

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Beelzemon, Justimon, Kuzuhamon, Ash and the Super Pokemon Pikachu stood in front of Ultra Mewtwo, who glared at the group of heroes and heroines.

Unleashing his power, Ultra Mewtwo then fired rapid spheres of Shadow Balls at his enemies, who leapt out of the way, while Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon prepared to strike back

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon announced as she plunged her spear into the ground, creating a circle of energy around herself, before unleashing a blast of energy directly at Ultra Mewtwo.

"Amethyst Storm!" Kuzuhamon added, mimicking the actions of her sister, only she created a dark purple energy ring, which was followed up by a blast of black magic, to which both attacks combined and struck Ultra Mewtwo, who was then knocked back a little, before the Psychic-type saw Pikachu appear in front of him, and was unable to counter as Pikachu slammed both feet into his stomach, sending the DNA Pokémon flying back.

"Wow. Pikachu's so strong now." MegaGargomon commented.

Managing to pull himself up, Ultra Mewtwo held his stomach and glared at Pikachu.

'How can someone so small have so much power?' He asked himself, but had to put his questioning aside, for he could sense another powerful force coming at him.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon suddenly announced as he fired a tremendous blast of lightning from his lance, which Ultra Mewtwo managed to avoid, but the power of the attack devastated the area around him and caused some of it to ricochet from the ground and hit him, causing Ultra Mewtwo to groan out loudly from the pain inflicted upon his body.

Meanwhile, as the Digimon and Pokémon continued, fighting as a team to stop Ultra Mewtwo, Serena and Lucario each let out a small moan, before both opened their eyes as they regained consciousness, finding that Braixen, Jeri and the others succeeded in healing them.

"Serena, are you alright, Serena?" Asked Braixen.

"I am fine. But what about Ash and...?" Serena began to ask, before Jeri pointed behind the blonde.

"Just look at Pikachu and see for yourself." She said.

Doing as Jeri had said, Serena and Lucario turned, to which both were shocked to see a gold furred Pikachu, with a yellow aura surrounding him and was floating in mid air.

"T... that's Pikachu?" Lucario questioned in surprise, wondering how Pikachu had gained so much power.

She was also concerned, for she could sense his Aura had changed to one filled with anger and rage, but could sense even with such a power created by negative emotions, Pikachu was not only controlling it, but purifying it.

"How dare you! Take this! Death Psybeam!" Mewtwo yelled as he fired another Psybeam, only for it to bounce off of Pikachu's aura, shocking Ultra Mewtwo.

"What's the matter, Mewtwo? Pikachu cannot be harder to destroy then a Rayquaza right?" Ash called out, which actually filled Ultra Mewtwo with fear from what he had heard and made him question. "W... who... What are you!?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? I am a proud Pokémon, trained by a human I am proud to call my best friend, and I am here to defeat you and free your good side! The anger you caused me, has awakened the Legendary warrior that lived in my heart. Pure of heart, awakened by fury, that is what I am. I am the Super Pokémon, Pikachu!" Pikachu announced

"Well spoken, Pikachu!" Charizard called out.

"Besides, you're only using the Mewtwo I know for your evil purposes!" Ash called out to the good Mewtwo within Ultra Mewtwo's being.

"Be silent, human!" Ultra Mewtwo snarled, before he fired a Shadow Ball at Ash, only for Pikachu to move in front of him and deflect it with his tail.

"Don't you dare try to harm Ash!" Pikachu called out as he then darted in front of Ultra Mewtwo and slammed his tail into his face, followed by a plummet on punches on his stomach and chest, causing Ultra Mewtwo to yell in pain, before Pikachu finished his onslaught as he electrocuted Ultra Mewtwo with a powerful Thunderbolt attack that sent the Psychic-type into the sky.

"That's amazing. But leave some fighting for us too." MegaGargomon then said, before he called out in a strong tone. "Mega Barrage!"

"Fist of the Lion King!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash called out, causing Pikachu to follow Ash's command as he then summoned a giant electricity ball on his tail, before firing it, along with the other attacks, which all collided with Ultra Mewtwo, making a huge explosion erupt in the area.

"Yes, that did it!" Sylveon cheered.

"No, hold on. Look" Sceptile then said, snarling as he saw Ultra Mewtwo had survived the attacks and was floating in the air, while a look of fury appeared on his face.

"How dare you harm me! So be it, I will destroy this entire pathetic world!" Ultra Mewtwo exclaimed, shocking everyone at what he had stated and made Kuzuhamon ask. "What did he say?"

Ultra Mewtwo, showing he wasn't bluffing and had lost what sanity, then had his left hand up, creating a massive ball of energy that radiated with such power, just by looking at it, anyone could tell it had the power to destroy a planet.

"Stop it! You'll destroy us all!" Sakuyamon called out.

"Do I care on what happened to your humans or these so called warriors you called Digimon? After you are gone, I will destroy both mine and the human worlds and no one can stop me!" Ultra Mewtwo exclaimed.

However, remembering this was the evil side of Mewtwo in command, Ash then called out, in one final attempt to save everyone.

"Good Mewtwo, can you hear me in there? If you're in there, fight back against your evil self! You're way stronger than he is! You're created this madness, you can destroy him!" Ash called out.

-Inside Ultra Mewtwo's being-

The good Mewtwo was watching all the events in his mind, strapped by chains made of dark energy and was pained on what he was doing.

"I have done many evil deeds that I put an unknown world in danger. I can never be forgiven. My evil self is more powerful than I am." He said in sorrow, lowering his head in defeat.

But then he heard Ash's voice calling out to him.

"You're created this madness, you can destroy him!"

Mewtwo's head shot up and his eyes opened with realisation.

"That's right! My evil self only been born because of my distrust of humans. Now I know I can trust them, I can destroy him!" He said, finding his inner strength, which he used to struggle against the chains binding him.

And then, with one mighty pull, he pulled himself free.

"Now to take back my mind and body!" Mewtwo then said, before he teleported away.

-Back in the Digital World-

"You meddling human! You shut up or do you want to perish at my hands first?" Ultra Mewtwo called out and was about to unleash a fraction of the force he now had at his disposal, but stopped when something struck his mind, to which Ultra Mewtwo then yelled in pain as the attack disappeared.

Noticing something was wrong with him, Greninja questioned. "What's going on with Ultra Mewtwo?"

But before Greninja could get an answer, the entire area became purple, to which everyone, even Ultra Mewtwo was consumed and found themselves now inside Mewtwo's consciousness.

Curious and confused, Gallantmon asked. "Now where are we?"

"N... No... Don't tell me... you..." Ultra Mewtwo struggled to say, while clutching his head, before everyone saw behind Ultra Mewtwo was the good Mewtwo, who was restraining the evil one.

"How did you get free?" The evil Mewtwo questioned as he struggled to get free. "Let me go! I said let me go!"

"Kids... listen to me." The good Mewtwo told everyone below.

"I am restraining my evil self from destroying your world! End it now before it's too late!" He called to them.

Hearing that was a shock to all, knowing what Mewtwo wanted.

"But Mewtwo, what about you?" Ash called out.

"If I have to die to save both our worlds, so be it!" Good Mewtwo replied, continuing to hold back his evil side.

"No! If you do that, you kill us both!" Evil Mewtwo called out, his tone full of fear.

"I'd rather die than be controlled by someone like you. Just do it! Hurry!" Good Mewtwo called out in a desperate plea.

"I don't have a grudge against you, Mewtwo, just your evil self, but if it means for us to defeat your evil self, it has to be done." Pikachu said.

"Thank you little one. Hurry and destroy us, hurry!" Good Mewtwo called out.

"We're sorry, Mewtwo." Ash said, lowering his head as a tear trailed down his cheek, before his head shot up and he yelled. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle Fist!"

Pikachu then flew up in the air, towards Ultra Mewtwo in a blast of electricity as he powered up his fist.

Watching him and placing her faith in him, Lucario called out. "Pikachu, you can do it!"

"Take him down!" Charizard added.

"Let's do this, Pikachu!" Ash then called as he held up his fist, making Pikachu do the same, which then went straight through Ultra Mewtwo's body, causing the two Mewtwos behind him to then collapse to the ground, each now had a hole through their chests.

"Damn... defeated again..." Evil Mewtwo managed to say, before he then burst into countless particles of Data and was deleted, causing Good Mewtwo to smile, knowing it was all over, before the Pokémon, Pokémon Trainers, Digimon and Digimon Tamers all found themselves back in the Digital World and watched as Ultra Mewtwo's body broke apart, releasing all the Digi-Cores he had absorbed, which returned to the respective bodies of the Digimon he absorbed.

And with Ultra Mewtwo gone, so too was Pikachu's Super form, for he had used all his strength in that last attack and returned to normal, but then began to fall towards the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, wanting to save him, but stopped as Lucario darted past him and grabbed Pikachu before he hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Ultra Mewtwo may have been destroyed, but the form of Mewtwo remained, which had hit the floor with a massive crash, while all the Digimon reverted back to their original forms.

"It's over." Guilmon sighed in relief, making Takato sigh too, before he smiled, glad to know his friends and allies had saved their worlds once again.

However, with their victory came a great loss, to which Ash and Serena knelt down by Mewtwo's side and saw the huge hole Pikachu had left through his chest.

But ignoring the pain, Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Once again, you come to my aid to realising the truth. The evil in me is gone, but so am I." He got out.

"Mewtwo... why... why did you let him control you in the first place?" Serena asked in concern.

"Darkness can twist you around most of the time. But now I know that humans and Pokémon can live in harmony. I am sorry for putting the Digital World into so much peril." Mewtwo said weakly.

"Mewtwo..." Ash could only say, which just made Mewtwo smile and put a hand to Ash's face.

"Thank you again, Ash... take care of all Pokémon... And tell Pikachu he has grown into one of the strongest Pokémon I was proud to fight..."

With that said, Mewtwo's body then faded into light and disappeared, filling the area with gloom at the loss of an innocent life, which caused Serena to wrap her arms around Ash, while she buried her head into his chest and cried.

Takato and Rika looked down in sadness, Renamon put her head on Guilmon's shoulder, while Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and found himself in Lucario's arms.

"Lucario... you're alright..." Pikachu said, making Lucario smile and nod.

"Is it all over now?" He then asked.

"Yes, I am alright, and it is all over. You saved us all. Now Mewtwo can rest in peace." Lucario replied.

Hearing that she was ok and that Mewtwo perished with no regrets, Pikachu smiled and then fell asleep in Lucario's arms, to which she put his head on her breast, allowing Pikachu to use them like pillows, making her smile at seeing Pikachu's cute face as he slept and the way he would nuzzle her chest in his sleep, which tickled a little and filled her body with warmth.

Finally, it was all over.


	11. Love Within Kanto

With the wicked side of Mewtwo defeated and his good side now at peace, Takato, Rika, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Lucario, Guilmon and Renamon arrived by the cliff side, watching as the sunset.

"I guess we owe you our thanks, Ash. If it weren't for you and Pikachu, the Digital World would never see a beautiful sunset like this again." Renamon said.

"Of course." Ash replied, glad to have help, but then realized something as he crossed his arms and said. "But there is one problem..."

"How do we get back home?" Serena asked, the question that was on all their minds.

"That's true. Mew opened a portal to allow us to come to your world." Takato said as he crossed his arms in thought too.

But before the Pokémon, Digimon, Trainers or Tamers could react, a huge flash of light appeared before the group, almost blinding them as they shielded themselves.

"What was that?" Renamon asked, lowering her arm as the light faded, to which the vixen Digimon, Rika and the others all saw a portal had opened to reveal the female Mewtwo and Mew come out and float over to the heroes and heroines.

"Mew." Lucario said, but then saw Renamon shocked to see the other Mewtwo and was prepared to fight, before Lucario stopped her.

"No, Renamon! This isn't the Mewtwo who kidnapped you, this is a different one." The Aura Pokémon quickly informed Renamon, making Pikachu nod and add. "Yes. She helped us get here."

"I am glad to see you are all alright." the female Mewtwo said, before asking. "And I guess the other Mewtwo has been defeated?"

"Yes, but the good Mewtwo died afterwards." Guilmon said in a solemn reply.

"It's fine. I know he'd rather die than let his dark half control him." Mew replied.

"So you came here to pick us up?" Ash asked, making Mewtwo nod and say. "Yes. Team Rocket was finally defeated and arrested for all the crimes they had committed in the past."

"Thanks guys. I'm fed up with Team Rocket always coming after us." Pikachu sighed in relief.

But having to say what was on her mind, Rika asked. "So are you guys going back to your own world?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." Serena said as she walked up to Rika, and, to her surprise, hugged her.

And a greater surprise was when Rika actually smiled and hugged Serena back.

"But I am glad I met you and your friends, Rika." Serena then said, before whispering. "You take care of Takato alright?"

"Sure. And you look after Ash too. Don't let him out of your sights." Rika replied as she continued to smile.

And while the blonde and redhead continued to show their friendship, Lucario and Renamon did the same.

"Lucario, I wanted to thank you and Pikachu for bringing Guilmon back and coming to my rescue." Renamon said with a smile.

"I am glad I met you, Renamon. And in many ways, we are much alike. I will miss you." Lucario replied as she hugged Renamon, causing their boobs to press, making both blush a little, but Renamon resumed hugging Lucario.

"You too, Lucario. Take great care of Pikachu." The foxy Digimon said, which caused Lucario to smile and nod in reply.

"Hey, Pikachu. I have a feeling we might meet again, and when we do, I wanna fight you at full power. I wanna see what this Super Pokémon is like." Guilmon said as he held up his hand up, causing Pikachu to smile and return it with a high five.

"You get stronger too, Guilmon. I cannot wait to battle you with everything I've got!" Pikachu replied in a combination of kindness and determination.

"Hey, Ash. Thanks for all your help." Takato said as he and Ash shook hands, before saying. "But I feel this isn't the last time we'll adventure with each other."

"Yeah. Next time we meet, let's hope both worlds are in the balance. You and Rika take care of your world." Ash replied with a smile on his face, making Takato smile back.

After their farewells, Mew and the female Mewtwo used their great psychic powers to help Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Lucario, the four floated as they headed for the portal.

And with a final farewell to their new friends, the Trainers and their Pokémon entered the portal and returned back to their homeworld.

With Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Lucario gone, Rika looked at Takato and smiled.

"Let's go back to the Real World." The Nonaka said, before saying. "Your parents must be really worried about you."

"Yeah, let's go." Takato replied, facing Guilmon as he then asked. "You coming, boy?"

"I don't think so. I think I will hang back here with Renamon, so we can have time for ourselves." Guilmon told Takato, before he smiled as he and Renamon faced each other.

"Ah, got it. See you when you return." Takato replied with a grin, to which he and Rika knew what they wanted and left their Digimon, but knew they would see them again, sometime in the future.

"We should get some alone time ourselves as well." Rika suggested with a smile, making Takato smile back as the Tamers then walked off.

-Meanwhile, in Kanto-

Ash and Serena landed outside Ash's house after waving goodbye to Mew and the female Mewtwo and to tell the other Trainers to thank them for everything.

However, after their return, Serena then noticed Pikachu and Lucario were missing.

"Lucario?" Serena called, worried, until Ash placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn to face his smiling face.

"Don't worry about Lucario. I saw her and Pikachu run off together." Ash assured the blonde.

"I guess they wanted some alone time together." He then added.

"Oh, I see..." Serena replied with a smile, before she then blushed as she summoned up her courage and did what she had wanted to do for a long time.

She kissed Ash.

With Serena's kiss, it made Ash blush at first, but once she broke from his lips and smiled at him, allowing him to see the love in her eyes, he smiled back.

"I guess we best have our alone time as well." The Pokémon Trainer suggested, causing Serena's smile to turn sly as she grabbed Ash's hand, guiding him inside as she told him. "It may be soon, but I don't want to lose you again, I want you."

"I want you, too." Ash replied, before he kissed Serena, making her smile and happily return the kiss.

But breaking from his lips, Serena had something she had to say.

"Ash, before we do anything, after all that Battling, my clothes are filthy, do you think I could take a shower?" Serena asked, which made Ash nod in understanding.

"Of course. The bathroom is just down the hall." He informed, to which Serena gave Ash a small kiss on his cheek in reply before she headed off, while the black haired teen headed to his bedroom, slipped out of his clothing until he was just in his boxers and lay on his bed, waiting for Serena's return.

-With Serena-

After entering the bathroom, removing all her clothing and stepping into the shower, Serena let out a pleasant sigh as the warm water ran down her body.

As Serena let the water continue to run over her, the grit and dirt coming off of her, the blonde grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub it across her body and through her hair, causing her to sigh once again as she felt all the dirt removed from her body and from her hair.

However, after letting the water remove the remaining suds, Serena let out another sigh, not only because the water continued to relax her, but her thoughts began drifting to Ash, mostly memories and even fantasies of the black haired teen, including several where Ash was without a shirt appeared in her mind.

And with her body heating up, Serena knew it wasn't the water causing it, it was her desires.

She had to have Ash.

Turning off and step out of the shower, Serena grabbed a towel, quickly dried herself off and made her way back to Ash's room, not caring if anybody spotted her walking around naked.

But upon opening the door, Serena saw Ash was on his bed, but had fallen asleep waiting for her, to which Serena found the pleasant look on Ash's sleeping face quite cute and made her smile.

However, she still wanted him.

Climbing onto the bed, Serena crawled up Ash's sleeping form until she was hovering over him, to which she began to gently kiss around his chest, causing Ash to let out small groans in his sleep, even moaning Serena's name softly, which encouraged the blonde to continue her actions as her hands slid down to Ash's legs, where she placed her hands on the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, causing Ash's manhood to emerge and Serena to blush at the sight of it.

'Oh, Ash...' Serena thought, feeling herself getting aroused further upon seeing Ash's eight-inch member and causing the blonde to lick her lips in anticipation, before Serena moved her head down to his crotch, took a light lick of the tip, which made Ash groan again, causing Serena to continue her actions as she started licking up and down Ash's manhood, while licking the tip clean of pre-cum.

But by doing so, Ash groaned louder as he slowly opened his eyes and woke up, blushing to see Serena, between his legs, with his cock in her mouth.

"Serena?" Ash asked, surprised at seeing Serena in her current position.

"Ash." Serena said, sounding a little nervous, before she tried to explain. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to wake up. It's just I saw how hard you had gotten, and I couldn't help myself."

From her apology, Ash smiled.

"It's alright." He replied, gently placing his hand on Serena's cheek and causing the blonde to smile back, before he then asked. "But how about I do something that makes you feel just as good now?"

Serena was unsure how to respond, but was unable to as Ash became more dominant in their positions, causing Ash to then leap up and forced Serena onto her back, before he moved his head down to her pussy and began licking it.

The sudden act caused Serena to gasp and shudder as Ash's tongue moved up and down on her folds, while his nose rubbed against her clit, filling her entire body with nothing but pleasure.

"Ash... oh, Ash...!" Serena moaned out, arching her back somewhat from the pleasure, which made Ash continue, as he pushed his tongue deeper into her snatch, heightening the pleasure of the blonde.

However, after several more minutes, Serena was unable to contain herself as she cried out and had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into Ash's mouth, which he managed to swallow.

With her climax over, Ash moved back up to face Serena and asked her. "How did that feel?"

"It felt... it felt really good..." Serena managed to get out, still recovering from her first orgasm, which made Ash smile.

However, their urges to make love took them over completely, causing Ash to place his hands on Serena's hips and reposition himself so he was on top of her, while his manhood was rubbing against her pussy, making the blonde moan a little.

The pair looked deeply into each other's eyes, reflecting the love and lust for one another, before Serena nodded and Ash then inserted his manhood into her vagina, increasing Serena's moans, that was until he had reached her hymen.

Too far in their love, Ash gently thrust forward, breaking Serena's hymen and causing the blonde to cry out from the pain, which worried Ash, making gently pull his manhood out of Serena's vagina, until only the head of his manhood remained in her pussy, before slowly pushing it back in, allowing Serena to get used to having her love inside of her.

After several minutes, Ash looked at Serena, who had a smile on her face and nodded, telling Ash she was ready to continue, causing Ash to thrust his manhood in and out of Serena's snatch at a good and steady pace and making the blonde moan out in pure pleasure.

As Ash and Serena continued to make love, the blonde continued moaning from the feeling of her lover's cock sliding in and out of her pussy, while Ash groaned out, feeling Serena's snatch tighten around his cock as he entered her, but clamped down as he pulled out, as if her body was begging for him to stay inside her.

However, after two hours of pleasure, the pair started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer, causing Ash to groan out in warning. "Serena, I... can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Ash... Oh, Ash... please come inside me...!" Serena moaned in reply, before she was unable to contain her excitement, cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids all over Ash's manhood, which caused him to groan out as he then had his climax and filled Serena's womb with his seed.

After their climaxes came to an end, the pair remained together, catching their breaths, before Ash removed his manhood from Serena's pussy, causing her to moan, a little saddened at the loss of having Ash inside of her, until she saw that Ash's member was still hard.

"Oh, Ash." Serena purred, feeling herself getting aroused and wet, before she placed her hands on Ash's chest and gently pushed him back, confusing the black haired teen for a moment, until he saw Serena sit reposition herself on all fours, facing away from the Ash and wiggling her butt enticingly.

Ash grinned as he got the idea, to which he positioned himself behind Serena, with his cock rubbing against her buttocks, making her moan in lust and desire, before he pushed forward, causing Serena to gasp loudly as she felt Ash's dick go deep into her ass, which turned into loud moans of pleasure.

Ash groaned from the tightness of Serena's ass, while Serena moaned from feeling it slid in and out of her, as well as how big and thick it was.

"Serena... Serena, you are so tight... so good...!" Ash groaned erotically, loving the pleasure he was experiencing, while Serena moaned at the pleasure of having Ash inside of her once again, filling Ash's bedroom with their moans, groans and cries of pleasure.

"You are right... Oh, Ash, I love this... I love you...!" Serena moaned loudly, loving the pleasure she was feeling, and loving it from the boy she had secretly loved for ages, wishing they could make love forever.

But as Serena and Ash continued, both began to move frantically as they could both feel their climaxes approaching.

"Ash, I can't... Ah... I can't hold it...!" Serena groaned, warning her beloved that she was going to cum.

"Same here, Serena... I'm gonna... gonna cum…!" Ash groaned in reply.

Continuing for as long as they could, Ash continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Serena, while both tried to hold back their climaxes, but after several more thrusts, Ash was unable to hold back his pleasure as he came, releasing his cum into Serena.

And with his climax, Serena cried out in ecstasy as she then had her orgasm, cumming all over her thighs and the bedsheets beneath her legs.

With their orgasms over, both panted, with Ash remaining on top of Serena, his cock staying inside her, while Serena remained on her stomach.

"Serena..." Ash panted, making Serena turn her head, where Ash smiled gently at her. "I love you."

With that said, Ash then kissed Serena, making the blonde close her eyes and kiss Ash back, feeling nothing but love between them.

And after breaking the kiss for air, Serena smile and then said qin a love filled tone. "Ash, I love you, too."

-Meanwhile-

Just before Ash and Serena had expressed their love in its most physical form, within the secluded wilderness of the Viridian Forest, Pikachu and Lucario were in the process of mating, to which Lucario was on her back, her legs spread open as she smiled.

"C'mon, Pikachu. Make me feel like the luckiest Pokémon in the world." Lucario said, her tone full of desire for Pikachu as she motioned for the yellow mouse to come to her with her right paw.

Not one to disappoint, Pikachu smirked as he approached Lucario, climbing on top of her, where he engaged her in a deep and loving kiss, making the Aura Pokémon moan in Pikachu's mouth.

And Lucario's moans increased from Pikachu's further actions, to which his tongue dominated and began to explore her mouth, while his tail started to sway around, moving along her breasts and nipples, which tickled a little, but filled Lucario's body with great amounts of pleasure.

Breaking from Pikachu's lips, Lucario moaned out her lover's name as she remained on her back, allowing Pikachu to continue his actions, which increased as Pikachu moved his head down, kissing down Lucario's neck and body, reaching her breasts, where he took her left into his mouth, licked, sucked and gently bit on her nipple, while his tail moved lower, going in between the Aura Pokémon's legs and into her womanhood, causing Lucario to gasp loudly

"Oh, Pikachu...!" Lucario cried out at Pikachu's actions, her body never experiencing such sensations as it was now.

But loving the pleasure that Pikachu was giving her, Lucario's moans increased as she could feel she was close to her climax.

"Pikachu... Ah... Oh, Pikachu, you are so good, but I feel it... I am going to... to cum...!" Lucario managed to moan out in warning, causing Pikachu to remove his mouth off of her breast and his tail to leave her vagina, making the Aura Pokémon think Pikachu had stopped from her warning.

However, she was wrong when she saw Pikachu smile at her, before he moved his head down her body, where he started to lick and suck her pussy, causing Lucario's moaning to turn to loud cries of pleasure.

"Pikachu!" Lucario soon screamed out as she had her climax, her paws dug into the ground as she released her love juices into Pikachu's mouth, which he was more than happy to swallow, enjoying the taste of his beloved's nectar.

With Lucario's orgasm over, Pikachu removed his face from her pussy and looked up at her.

"How was that?" He asked, smiling at Lucario, who was panting.

"It felt really good..." Lucario managed to say in reply, still recovering from the orgasm as her chest heaved up and down, before a sly smile appeared on her face.

With Lucario's energy returning to her, the Aura Pokémon wanted to return the pleasure Pikachu had given her, to which she offered in an enticing tone. "But now let me make you feel just as good."

Quickly looking down, saw Pikachu's cock had emerged from its sheath, making her blush at the sight and the size of it, but remaining focused, Lucario grabbed Pikachu, placed him on her chest, where she then wrapped her breasts around Pikachu's hard member, making the Electric-type Pokémon groan from Lucario's actions.

And Pikachu's pleasure increased as Lucario, after giving his member a few small, loving kisses, took it into her mouth and began giving Pikachu the best blowjob she could.

"Lucario, that feels... feels amazing...!" Pikachu groaned, making Lucario smile around Pikachu's member as she continued to suck and lick around his member, while her breasts rubbed between it, increasing Pikachu's pleasure and causing Lucario's tail to sway behind her in excitement and joy.

Continuing to provide her love with as much pleasure as she could, Lucario couldn't help but to enjoy it, not only the sounds of Pikachu groaning in pleasure, but the taste of Pikachu's cock and his pre-cum, which she was slowly becoming addicted to, making her rub her huge breasts between her lover's cock, up and down, which caused Pikachu's groans and pleasure to increase.

However, after an hour, Pikachu, feeling his climax, groaned out. "Careful Lucario, I think I might... I might cum soon..."

But wanting it to happen, Lucario continued her actions as she kept her breasts wrapped firmly around Pikachu's cock, while she continued to lick and suck the length in her mouth, letting Pikachu's cum enter her mouth as he then had his climax, making her cheeks bloat a bit before Lucario managed to swallow his load, causing her to smile shortly after.

"Tasty." She purred, licking her lips clean, before seeing Pikachu's cock was still hard and just inches from her lips.

However, both stared at each other, looking into the other's eyes and could see nothing but desire and the want to go further in their mating, to which Lucario grabbed Pikachu, rolled them around so she was on top of him and then lowered her body, causing the Aura Pokémon to moan out in joy as she felt Pikachu's member enter her ass.

"Pika… Oh, Pikachu, it feels so good… Ah… It's so deep…!" Lucario moaned, feeling tremendous amounts of pleasure, which increased as Pikachu's tail sprung into action, to which it shot up and spanked Lucario's butt, causing the Aura Pokémon to gasp and moan loudly, while her tail moved around even more from the excitement and lust she felt.

But after an hour later, Pikachu yelled out he had his orgasm and filled his load into Lucario's tail hole, making Lucario moan in happiness.

"That was so amazing..." Lucario moaned, before she removed herself off of Pikcahu's member and positioned herself back on her back, showing off her wet pussy and cum filled ass to her love, which made Pikachu smile, while he felt his cock harden once again.

Desiring her, Pikachu Pikachu moved in between Lucario's legs, placed his paws on them as he let his manhood slide into Lucario's womanhood, making Lucario moan in happiness and pleasure.

Pushing his member in and out of her, the Aura Pokémon moaned out in pleasure. "It's so big and deep… Yes, oh, yes Pikachu... I love it...!"

Pikachu could only nod and groan in reply as he felt the tightness of Lucario's snatch, making him push harder as he continued to yiff her vagina, which caused Lucario to feel her mind go into a haze as her tongue hung out and she panted.

"Please more… give me more...!} Lucario pleaded, her mind unable to think of anything other than Pikachu and the pleasure they were sharing, knowing that by the end, they would be one.

And after hours of pleasure, Pikachu yelled out in lust as he came, filing Lucario's womb up greatly with his seed, making the Aura Pokémon scream in pure ecstasy, not only from her climax, but the joy she felt as Pikachu channeled electricity into his left hand and slapped Lucario's butt, leaving a mark to show that she was now his mate.

She belonged to Pikachu and only Pikachu.

With their mating over and Lucario officially marked, the couple laid on together.

"Thank you, Pikachu, for everything." Lucario said as she hugged Pikachu, allowing her mate to rest on her chest, making Pikachu smile at Lucario, who smiled back before the pair shared a deep, passionate and loving kiss.

And as the Pokémon kissed, both knew that their mating not only strengthened their bond as lovers, but also knew it wouldn't be long before they would stop being a couple and become a family.


	12. Love in Shinjuku and the Digital World

-Around the same time in Shinjuku-

After returning home, friends and family greeted the Tamers, all glad to see the group had reunited and everyone was back.

But after sometime, Takato and Rika managed to break away and headed back to the Matsuki bakery for some 'alone time', to which Rika lead Takato by his hand, to his room and surprised him a little as she locked lips with him in a deep and heated kiss.

As Takato and Rika started kissing, Takato took the time to admire Rika's body with his hands, which roamed across her, causing Rika to moan at the feel of Takato's hands, especially when they ran across her breasts and relieved her of her pants and panties, exposing her nudity and causing the Digimon Queen to then break from the kiss and smile seductively as she slipped off her top and removed her bra, leaving her naked before Takato, who just stared and blushed.

Seeing Takato just staring at her, Rik helped Takato in removing his clothing, removing his shirt, which made her blush at seeing his well-developed chest, before grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling them down, along with his underwear, leaving Takato naked, which made Rika's blush deepen upon seeing Takato's erect, eight-inch cock.

As Takato and Rika stared at each other, admiring the other's body, Takato was the first to speak.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He asked.

Rika smiled, before wrapping her arms around Takato's neck and saying. "And you are so handsome, my Gogglehead."

Takato smiled at this as he and Rika begin to kiss again, before Rika then broke from Takato's lips again, got onto her knees and was facing Takato's manhood, which she then took into her mouth and begin to suck and lick it, filling the brunette with pleasure.

"Aaaahhh... Rika... that feel so good...!" Takato groaned out as Rika kept going with her lust for Takato's manhood, increasing her actions as she wrapped her tongue around his cock, loving the the taste of her love's member and the sounds of his pleasure.

Looking down at the redhead sucking his cock, Takato got a nice view of Rika's ass and vagina and couldn't resist putting his fingers in her ass and vagina, rubbing them and teasing the Nonaka.

"Oh wow. Keep at it up...!" Rika moaned out, breaking from her blowjob for a moment, before she focused and continued to pleasure her love, placing Takato's cock back in her mouth, while adding to his pleasure as she used her right hand to massage his balls.

Takato groaned louder from Rika's actions, making him want to return the pleasure to his girl, to which he then massaged Rika's butt cheeks, while his fingers rubbed her pussy, causing the redhead to moan around Takato's member.

After a long time of pleasure, Takato, unable to contain himself, groaned out loudly as he came, letting his load enter and fill Rika's mouth, which the redhead managed to swallow without gagging.

After removing his cock, showing it was still erect, Takato told Rika with a smile. "That felt amazing."

"You are welcome." Rika replied, before she said in a seductive tone. "And I can see you are still so hard. Allow me to help with that."

Rika then grabbed Takato and laid him down on his bed, before she climbed over him, causing Takato's manhood to point up, while rubbing against Rika's ass, filling both with lust.

And before Takato could say another word, Rika lowered herself, causing her to moan loudly as the brunette's cock entered her ass.

"Ah... Oh, Rika, your ass... it's so... tight… so good...!" Takato groaned out, while Rika rode her beloved, causing her breasts to bounce up and down with each thrust.

"It's so big... It's incredible..." Rika moaned as his cock almost widened her ass a bit, but she loved the feeling of pleasure and continued, making Takato groan in reply, while watching as Rika's breasts continued bouncing up and down. "Keep riding, Rika…. You're doing great...!"

As Takato and Rika continued making love, the leader of the Digimon Tamers then helped Rika as he then grabbed her hips, allowing her to feel more of his cock slide in and out of her, but increased the pace of the thrusts, making Rika moan out louder in lust.

However, after an hour, both of them could feel their climaxes, causing Takato to groan out in warning. "Rika, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!"

"Me too... Oh, Takato, I'm going to cum too...!" Rika moaned in reply.

"Takato!" Rika then cried out ecstasy as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over Takato's stomach, while Takato, unable to hold back, groaned out Rika's name as he had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Rika's ass filling the redhead up a bit.

With their orgasms over, Rika collapsed onto Takato, while a pleasured smile appeared on her face.

"Takato, you were wonderful." Rika said in a satisfied tone as she embraced her lover.

"So were you." Takato replied, before he smiled slyly.

"But we are not done" He then said, before he grabbed Rika and repositioned her on her hands and knees.

"Yeah, come and get it, big boy." Rika teased as she slapped her ass.

Takato nodded in lust as he moved behind the Nonaka, placed his hands firmly on her hips and inserted his cock into her vagina, filling both with great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Takato...!" Rika moaned out as she felt Takato's cock going deep in her pussy and began thrusting in her.

Takato began thrusting inside Rika fast and deep, causing Rika to moan out loudly in pleasure. "Oh, Takato... Ah... so deep... so good...!"

All Rika could do was moan out in pure pleasure as Takato continued making love to her, his manhood continued to enter and exit her womanhood, which clamped down pleasurably on his cock, as if her body wanted him to stay inside of her.

Takato and Rika continued to make love for another two and half hours, sweat covered their bodies, however, both Tamers started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, causing Takato to groan out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum again...!"

"Me too... Ah... Please come inside me...!" Rika moaned out in reply.

And after a few minutes, Rika was unable to contain herself as she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering Takato's manhood in her sexual fluids, which sent the brunette over the edge as he then filled Rika's womb with his seed.

After the pair finished, their climaxes over and needing to rest, Takato removed himself from Rika and laid on his back, smiling as the redhead then laid on his chest and cuddled up to him.

"I love you, Takato" Rika said in a loving tone, making Takato smile and reply as he embraced his love. "And I love you, Rika."

-With the last two heroes-

In the Digital World, wanting to express their love with no distractions, Guilmon and Renamon had taken to the forested area of the Digital World, looking for solitude, to which they had found a cave and were currently sitting together, staring at each other lustfully.

Renamon craved Guilmon's more mature body, while Guilmon desired Renamon, to feel her breasts and claim her as his mate.

"You are so beautiful." Guilmon said lovingly."And you are so handsome." Renamon replied.

The pair then locked lips in a deep kiss as the bearer of the Hazard was on top of Renamon, following his instincts and kissing around Renamon's neck, causing the vixen Digimon to moan in pleasure.

Renamon's moans then increased as Guilmon then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel and then went down to Renamon's pussy, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the foxy Digimon as Guilmon then started to move his tongue down Renamon's slit, causing Renamon to then moan out in sexual excitement.

"Ah, Guilmon... Ah... That feels so amazing... Ah... Oh, yes, Guilmon... Ah...!" Renamon moaned out, which upon hearing Renamon's moans of pleasure made Guilmon mentally smile as he moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Renamon's entire vagina.

However, the pleasure was becoming too much for the vixen Digimon, which caused her to moan out. "Guilmon, I think... Ah... I think that I'm going... Ah... to come... Ah... Oh, Guilmon...!"

Renamon then cried out in pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Guilmon's mouth, which he licked up, happy that his instincts had helped pleasure his mate.

After Guilmon finished licking Renamon's pussy, he went into a sitting position and told the vixen Digimon. "Renamon, you taste so sweet."

"Thank you, Guilmon." Renamon replied lovingly, before she said in a seductive and alluring tone as she playfully tackled Guilmon onto his back. "Now, I think it's my turn to pleasure you."

With that, Renamon then started to kiss down his chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Guilmon then groaned out as Renamon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle strokes of her tongue, causing Guilmon to groan out. "Ah... Renamon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!"

But after experiencing such pleasure, Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Renamon's waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon then took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum of the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark spurted across her breasts, chest and face.

"Renamon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Guilmon began to apologize, but stopped as he watched Renamon licked his cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her paws clean of the cum, which aroused Guilmon at Renamon's erotic performance.

"That's alright, Guilmon." Renamon reassured, before wiping the last of his cum off his erect cock with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it as she then said seductively. "Besides. You taste very, very sweet."

Guilmon could feel his instincts taking over once again, seeing Renamon so sexy, so naked, so wet, that he was unable to control himself as he grabbed Renamon's hips, positioned her onto all fours and began to thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure as Guilmon kept pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of Renamon's ass.

For two more hours, their mating continued, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically as both her and Guilmon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Renamon to cry out. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon cried in pure pleasure as she had her climax, her sexual fluids staining the ground beneath her, while Guilmon released his cum into Renamon's waiting ass, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Guilmon complied as grabbed Renamon's legs, placed them on his shoulders and guided his manhood into her vagina.

Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, causing the vixen Digimon to then moan out. "Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... you are so deep inside me... Ah... and it feels... Ah... so good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... please don't stop...!"

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end.

"Ah... Ah... you are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... you are so deep within me... Ah... and it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, causing Guilmon to groan out in reply. "I'm glad that you... Ah... feel that way...!"

The pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, to which the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time.

With their mating over, Guilmon removed his manhood from Renamon, who let out a soft sigh as he did before she moved over so she was snuggling up to her mate, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon told him in a heartfelt tone.

"And I love you, Renamon." Guilmon said back, matching the love she had for him, before the pair engaged in another loving kiss, while a Hazard mark just like Guilmon's appeared on Renamon's stomach, showing she was now his mate.

After the pair broke from their kiss, Guilmon wrapped his arms around Renamon and soon fell asleep, while Renamon smiled, first at Guilmon, then at her stomach, which she gently rubbed, knowing that Guilmon's Data was not only in her due to his marking, but was soon to take form as a new Digi-Egg, making them would-be parents.

And Renamon couldn't be happier.

-End Lemons-


End file.
